Hasta el Fin del Mundo
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: Luego de haber jurado no volver a pelear, Vegeta se sumirá en un estado de apatía que lo hará perder lo único que tiene en el mundo y que ni siquiera sabe que posee. Bulma estará dispuesta a ayudarlo, en contra de su voluntad, siempre y cuando él este presente en la vida de Trunks.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

— _¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó para hacer conversación y así lograr que no se fuera de su lado y tal vez pasar la noche con ella._

— _¿Hacer qué? —habló un poco desorientado. Había estado a punto de dormirse de no ser por las típicas preguntas de Bulma después del sexo. Gracias a eso podría levantarse e irse a su habitación._

— _Eso, sentir la energía de los demás, por más pequeña que sea. —Se apoyó en su pecho desnudo y cubrió con cobijas, protegiéndolo del frio—. Trato de sorprenderte todo el tiempo. Cuando estás entrenando, o en la ducha, incluso cuando estas durmiendo y siempre sabes que estoy ahí._

— _Estás viva y emites energía, esa energía la siento venir y moverse._

— _¿Y puedes sentir cualquiera, aunque se trate de algo insignificante? —Ahora las caricias pasaron a su cabello._

— _Así es. —Podría haberle dicho que en efecto su energía era más que insignificante, pero no quería peleas ni gritos. Ya era demasiado tarde y necesitaba dormir algo para continuar su entrenamiento mañana temprano._

— _¿Y si estoy escondida?_

— _¿Para qué te vas a esconder?_

— _Es sólo una pregunta._

— _Si te escondes también podría sentirla._

— _¿Y si estoy muy lejos?_

— _Aun así podría._

— _¿Cómo logras detectarla entre tanta gente?_

— _Ya son demasiadas preguntas. —Quiso levantarse, pero ella se cargó en él._

— _Curiosidad de científica, vamos, respóndeme. Me lo debes por haber trabajado todo el día en la cámara de gravedad._

— _¿Cuál era la pregunta? —Volvió a acomodar la cabeza en la almohada y ella siguió las caricias en su cabello._

— _Cómo logras detectar mi presencia entre tanta gente y estando tan lejos._

— _Fácil, simplemente estás ahí. Me concentro en ti y te puedo encontrar. —Además estaba familiarizado con su ki. Sin esforzase podía dar con ella._

— _¿En cualquier parte?¿Hasta el fin del mundo? —preguntó en un tono que Vegeta no entendió._

— _Sí, hasta el fin del mundo._

— _¿Estás seguro? ¿Podrías llegar a mí en cualquier lugar? —Lo abrazó sonriendo y cerrando los ojos._

— _Claro que sí, estoy bastante consciente de mis habilidades. —Y ya que todo el asunto se estaba volviendo incomodo, la hizo a un lado para levantarse de la cama._

— _No te vayas, quédate conmigo._

 _No respondió. No entendía bien que había sucedido, como casi siempre pasaba cuando estaban juntos, así que simplemente obedecía a su cuerpo y este le indicaba que ya era hora de abandonar la habitación._

 _Bulma se arropó y cerró los ojos. Pensando que había sido lindo fantasear con Vegeta en una escena romántica por un par de segundos. Ella sabía muy bien lo que tenían, no era tonta, pero siempre fue una mujer soñadora y eso no podían quitárselo._

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Aspiró por última vez el cigarro antes de tirarlo al suelo. No lo apagó con el zapato porque al momento de dejarlo caer, ya se había olvidado éste. Ya era tarde, hacía mucho frío y ante ella tenía las luces de una ciudad totalmente desconocida.

Estaba tan mal que se le había olvidado qué hora era en su capital para llamar y preguntar por Trunks. Lo único que la tenía tranquila, era que sus padres estaban cuidando de él, pero debía llamar pronto o se preocuparían por tantas horas sin comunicación y no podía seguir sólo con mensajes de texto.

Sacó otro cigarro, tardando un poco en encenderlo. Las manos le temblaban por el frío y la impotencia y estaba demasiado cansada para entrar a su cuarto de hotel a buscar un abrigo o para hacer algo al respecto su estado de ánimo. Por eso había escapado. Aprovechó este pretexto de trabajo y se marchó lejos para tomar un poco de aire. Debía hacerlo lejos y fuera para volver compuesta y fuerte como siempre lo había sido, pero a veces hasta la persona más dura tenía sus momentos difíciles y ella no quería que la vieran.

De día estaba bien. Las reuniones y exposiciones la mantenían con la cabeza ocupada, pero de noche cuando estaba sola era cuando todo lo malo afloraba.

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde el Torneo de Cell y desde que su amigo Goku había fallecido y era imposible para ella continuar así con Vegeta. Al principió sintió pena por él, podía entenderlo, después de todo para nadie había sido fácil lo ocurrido y mucho menos para él. Por eso lo acompañó y cuidó, pensando románticamente (estúpidamente) que se daría cuenta de todo y cambiaria. Por arte de magia abriría los ojos y se daría cuenta lo mucho que perdía si no hacía algo por ella y su hijo.

Pero el tiempo pasó y nada sucedió. Su carácter empeoró, su lejanía creció e incluso en más de una ocasión abandonó el planeta sin avisar, regresando en meses, como si sólo se hubiese ausentado por un par de horas. Eso no era vida para nadie, en especial para Trunks. Ella no quería que su hijo creciera en un hogar así. Vegeta debía quedarse para siempre o desaparecer y jamás volver.

Y de eso fue lo último que hablaron, la última vez que se vieron e hirieron. Él insistiendo que era ella la que estaba mal y ella tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Simplemente una pelea donde ambos hablaban a la vez y no escuchaban al otro.

— _¡Entonces si no estás dispuesto a poner de tu parte, márchate y no vuelvas más! ¡No soy un juguete que puedes usar y tirar a tu antojo! ¡Eso ya se acabó!_

— _¡Hace tiempo debería haberme ido de este inmundo planeta!_

— _¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Deja de amenazar y hazlo de una buena vez! ¡Acá ya no hay nada más para ti!_

— _Nunca hubo algo mío acá. Ni pedí nada. —Tomó su armadura y sin ponérsela salió de su habitación hacía el primer piso. Por supuesto que ella lo siguió, no lo dejaría así después de eso último._

— _¡Lo tuviste todo, Vegeta! Y por ciego lo estás desperdiciando, pero no voy a rogarte porque no te lo mereces—. Corrió para poder ponerse delante de él y mirarlo a la cara—. Esta ya no es tu casa y no eres bienvenido acá. Me voy a ir de viaje de negocios y cuando regrese no quiero que estés aquí. —Quería más que nada llorar, pero no lo hizo. No lo haría delante de él, mucho menos si él insistía en actuar como si todo lo que pasó entre ellos fue una invención de ella._

 _Deseaba que se fuera, pero una parte de ella esperaba que continuara discutiendo y que de alguna forma loca y mágica, terminaran teniendo sexo o al menos olvidando lo ocurrido y continuar sus vidas, su rutina de locos, pero al menos juntos._

 _Pero no abrió la boca. Simplemente la miró a los ojos, como molesto o con desprecio. Bulma no supo entender esa mirada, pero no era nada bueno y al cabo de un par de segundos la hizo a un lado para poder pasar por la puerta y salir de la casa._

 _Pasaron menos de diez minutos, los cuales Bulma usó para sentarse en un sillón y fumar. Nerviosa y enojada, esperando que ya no volviera más y también que entrara por esa puerta a pelear y arreglar todo, pero tenía que entender que los cuentos de hadas no existían y debía dejar morir esa parte romántica que aún quedaba en ella. Por muy príncipe que fuese Vegeta, no volvería por ella a rescatarla de nada, no haría nada por ella. Nunca lo hizo y nunca lo haría._

 _El romanticismo debía morir y por primera vez en la vida él haría algo por ella. Acabaría con éste de la forma más cruel posible._

 _Bulma no podía creer lo que oía. No habían pasado ni diez minutos y la nave de Vegeta ya abandonaba la Tierra. Esta vez el príncipe azul no tuvo interés en dar la pelea por ella y su hijo y si hace años no le importó cuando casi murieron, menos se interesaría ahora que ya no había nada en este planeta que valiera la pena para él._

De eso ya había pasado tres semanas y aún le dolía. Y no sabía cuando disminuiría, pero debía seguir y no dejarse morir. Pronto volvería a casa y tenía que continuar su vida con su hijo y sus padres. Por mucho que llorara y sufriera él no aparecería y aunque así fuese, no cambiaría.

Continuó en el balcón de su habitación, mirando la noche nocturna de una ciudad que usualmente vivía de noche, pero que el frío había logrado paralizar. Encendió otro cigarro, ordenándose mentalmente que sería el ultimo antes de irse a dormir, de lo contario terminaría con un horrible resfriado y eso sería terrible estando tan lejos de casa.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda a oír un par de pasos justo detrás de ella. Estaba segura que la puerta de entrada estaba cerrada, no había otra puerta de acceso y estaba en el piso cuarenta. La única forma de llegar hasta ese balcón y ponerse detrás de ella sin ser oído, era volando.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Vegeta? —No lo podía creer. Ella que pensaba que ya se encontraba a años luz de distancia.

—Apestas a cigarro.

Se volteó para mirarlo. Ahí estaba él, de pie frente a ella, con su armadura puesta y cruzado de brazos, como esperando que ella hablara. Como si ella fuera la que tuviera que dar explicaciones.

—Hago lo que quiero. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó sorprendida. Ni siquiera ella podía pronunciar el nombre de la ciudad donde se encontraba y él estaba ahí.

" _Hasta el fin del mundo_ " se cruzó por su cabeza, despertando ese poquito de ilusión, cayendo sin que fuese necesario que él abriera la boca, pero de lo contario ¿qué hacía él en el balcón de su habitación?

—Fue fácil rastrearte —mintió—. Te dije que podía encontrarte en cualquier parte del mundo… aunque te escondieras.

Eso le hizo latir el corazón con fuerza, pero se mantuvo fuerte. —No estoy escondiéndome, estoy trabajando.

—Parecía que te escondías.

—No podría esconderme de ti porque primero sería necesario que estuvieras en la Tierra y me necesitases, pero no se da ninguna de las dos situaciones. —Tiró el cigarro al suelo y apagó, caminando hacia el interior de su cuarto donde estaba cálido y sin embargo ella continuaba tiritando.

Vegeta entró detrás de ella sin decir nada, confundiéndola más.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Vienes a buscarme?

—¿No es obvio?

—No, no lo es. Estoy trabajando y además tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar. ¿Recuerdas que nos abandonaste?

—Es evidente que estoy aquí, ¿no? —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Detestaba que hiciese un lio por todo, detestaba todo de ella y aun así había regresado.

—No voy a caer en esto de nuevo. No es justo para Trunks ni para mí. Si nos acostamos ahora estaremos bien un par de días y te irás después de obtener lo que quieres y te aburras.

—¿Tienes que hacer un escándalo por todo? Estoy acá ¿Qué más quieres? —Levantó un poco la voz.

Lo quedó mirando en silencio. En verdad jamás imaginó que haría algo así y de cierto modo le daba un poco de esperanzas, pero una vez más todo lo malo afloraba y la hacía poner los pies en la tierra.

—Lo quiero todo Vegeta, es todo o nada. Necesito que me digas que haces aquí.

Retrocedió cuando la vio acercarse. ¿Por qué tenía que pedirle tanto? Ni siquiera él sabía bien que quería, mucho menos le diría a ella. Él era un guerrero saiyajin, no uno de esos tontos humanos, suficiente debería tener con que esté ahí.

Al no haber respuesta, Bulma tomó su abrigo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No quiero encontrarte en mi cuarto cuando regrese.

Salió sin esperar alguna respuesta, aunque conociéndolo ya se debía haber marchado al no tener lo que quería.

Jamás pensó que iría por ella al otro lado del mundo. Eso le había dado un nuevo respiro al agónico romanticismo, pero esta vez Bulma se encargaría de rematarlo. Ya estaba crecida para seguir creyendo en cuentos de hadas.

Ya era hora de crecer.

Horas después, cuando regresara a su cuarto, no encontraría rastro alguno de Vegeta.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Salió al balcón de su cuarto a tomar un poco de sol y fumar un cigarro, tal como hacía cada mañana antes de despertar a Trunks y comenzar su día. También se ponía a pensar y confundirse más, ya que cada mañana al salir al balcón, podía ver la nave de Vegeta en el patio, solitaria y vacía, tal como la encontró cuando volvió de su viaje de negocios hace ya un mes.

La nave era lo único que había visto de Vegeta y después del rechazo dudaba volver a encontrarse con él. No podía imaginar como los saiyajin se tomaban los quiebres amorosos. ¿Pelearían? ¿Irían a conquistar planetas y matar gente? Para comenzar, ¿habrán sido capaces de mantener una relación amorosa con alguien? Porque evidentemente Vegeta no, y era demasiado catalogar lo de ellos con un nombre así, pero por lo menos ella lo había vivido de esa forma y por mucho que él lo negase, no cambiaría su realidad.

Cuando estuvieron en el balcón de su habitación de hotel y lo sintió a solo dos pasos de ella, estuvo a punto de ceder. El que fuera por ella tan lejos la remeció tanto que de no haber existido Trunks, hubieran terminado teniendo sexo toda la noche y los días siguientes. No le hubiera importando en lo absoluto su persona con tal de estar con él, pero ella ya no estaba sola, debía pensar en el bienestar de Trunks y un papá así no valía la pena. Vegeta debía demostrar que estaba interesado en ambos, no solo en ella, de lo contrario sería mejor que no volviera más.

Desafortunadamente la nave seguía ahí, por lo tanto Vegeta continuaba en la Tierra y mientras eso pasara, ella debía ser fría y fuerte. Por ella y por su hijo.

Apagó el cigarro y caminó decidida hacía su cuarto. Hoy el día comenzaría temprano para ella y Trunks. Ambos de paseo por el zoológico.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—¡Mi amor! ¡Volviste, te extrañé tanto! —exclamó la rubia arrodillándose para recibir a Trunks que al verla corrió a sus brazos.

—Se portó muy bien, y sacamos muchas fotos —Bulma dejó las bolsas con regalos y juguetes que había comprado sobre un sillón, dejando el resto en el coche.

—La próxima vez los acompañaré al zoológico, hace tiempo que no vamos los tres. —Rió al ver el globo en forma de león que llevaba su nieto.

—Te trajimos un regalo, abuela —dijo aún aferrado a su cuello.

—¿Para mí? ¡Qué alegría!

—Sí, está en el auto. Trajimos regalos para todos —murmuró con un tono extraño de voz que su madre notó—. En cuanto nos lavemos las manos y cenemos, iremos por ellos.

—También le compramos un regalo a papá.

—Tu papá va a estar muy contento, Trunks.

—Ve a lavarte las manos, Trunks. Vamos a comer y después a jugar con todos los regalos.

—¡Sí! —El pequeñito finalmente soltó a su abuela y corrió hacia su habitación junto con su globo.

—Mamá, no le mientas a Trunks, por favor. Le estás haciendo daño.

—Pero Bulma, yo no…

—No quiero que nombres a Vegeta y menos delante de Trunks.

—Pero es su padre y Trunks lo quiere tanto.

—Cada animal que veíamos decía que ese le iba gustar a su papá o que no. Todo el paseo estuvo presente. —Se sentó en un sillón agotada. Había sacado a Trunks para distraerlo y olvidar el asunto de Vegeta un rato, pero con el niño mencionándolo cada un minuto era difícil.

—Bulma, él es su padre y será así para siempre.

—¿Para siempre? Ni siquiera está. Hace un mes que no sabemos de él.

—Pero está en la Tierra, se quedó aquí por ti y por Trunks —respondió con los ojos brillando en optimismo—. ¿Para qué otra cosa se quedaría aquí?

—No lo sé, pero tampoco se quedó por nosotros.

—Vegeta es un hombre complejo, tienes que darle tiempo, ya verás como todo se arregla pronto.

—Me gustaría tener un poco de tu optimismo.

—Tienes que relajarte y disfrutar a tu hijo estas semanas y cuando menos te enteres, todo estará bien.

—Si tu lo dices… —Suspiró mirando la bolsa con juguetes nuevos de Trunks. Había decidido pasar más tiempo con su hijo tratando de llenar el vacío de Vegeta, y para eso tomó las vacaciones que jamás se había permitido tomar. Tres semanas enteras alejada de cualquier tipo de trabajo. Todo el tiempo dedicado a su hijo y nada más. Le haría muy bien a ambos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

Durante la cena, Trunks contó con lujo de detalle cada animal que vieron y lo que hacían, por supuesto sus abuelos escucharon atentos el relato, participando en una conversación amena, que relajó a Bulma al punto de distraerla. Después de comer, repartieron los regalos y llevaron los juguetes de Trunks a su cuarto, donde dejaron el regalo para Vegeta, ya que el niño insistió en guardarlo. El baño fue igual de intenso que la cena, Trunks no paraba de hablar y pedir que lo llevara a la casa de Goten para llevarle su regalo y pese a que Bulma ya le había dicho, volvía a preguntar cuando regresaría su papá.

—No sé aún Trunks, tú sabes cómo es tu papá, pero en cuanto llegue se lo daremos.

—Le va a gustar.

—Sí, mi amor. —Forzó una sonrisa, aliviada de verlo bostezar. Sería fácil acostarlo esta noche.

Más tarde, Bulma regresó a su cuarto. Había estado a punto de ir al laboratorio para asegurarse que había dejado todo en orden, pero de camino se encontró con su padre, quien le ordenó que fuera a descansar, que no había nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo él era quien estaba al mando. Obedeció sin muchas ganas, pero ya estaba con pijama y en el balcón fumando un cigarro antes de dormir.

Como llevaba haciendo, desde que volvió de ese viaje de negocios, miró un rato la nave de Vegeta, pensando miles de estupideces y también reafirmando su decisión. Contradiciéndose sin siquiera abrir la boca. Minutos interminables haciendo lo mismo hasta que se acabara el cigarro y luego terminar el día en su reconfortante y cada vez más grande cama.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, paseando con Trunks y su madre, jugando en casa o en un parque cercano, y también aprendiendo cosas nuevas, encargándose de estimular la inteligencia de su niño. Todo lo que por trabajo se veía racionado, ahora lo estaba realizando como se debía, sin olvidar la hora de la siesta, de lo contrario el Vegeta en miniatura despertaba en cualquier momento y eso nadie lo quería. Trunks era un amor las veinticuatro horas del día, pero si estaba sin su siesta era irreconocible.

Al quinto día de vacaciones y con Trunks durmiendo a su lado, sobre una cobija en el patio trasero, Bulma trataba de leer un libro, un tanto inquieta hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida dejando la lectura de lado. Se recostó y miró el cielo.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo que pudo escuchar el cantar de unos pájaros que volaban a gran distancia. El viento soplaba suave y el sol calentaba lo necesario, en fin, era un buen día.

—Qué aburrida estoy —dijo bostezando. Miró a Trunks quien había caído profundamente luego del almuerzo y aún le quedaba una hora de sueño. Su atención se fue a la nave de Vegeta que continuaba tal y como la dejó. No pensó mucho y se puso de pie caminando hacia ella. Era la primera vez que se le acercaba y no es que la estuviese evadiendo. Definitivamente Vegeta no estaba escondido en su interior, aunque algo en ella la había mantenido alejada, pero ahora la curiosidad había sido más grande, después de todo ella la había construido.

—¡Cómo te ha maltratado este bárbaro! —exclamó en voz baja mientras miraba su exterior. La pintura gastada era lo mínimo, las abolladuras sobresalían, en la parte inferior estaba por desprenderse un panel de metal y tenía una gotera de aceite en algún lugar que no encontró a simple vista. Ahora se explicaba por qué había regresado a la Tierra. Su madre se iba a decepcionar, su cuento de hadas jamás sucedería, Vegeta había regresado porque no estaba en condiciones de un viaje largo, así de simple.

Subió por la plataforma deteniéndose para ingresar la clave digital de acceso: la fecha de cumpleaños de Trunks. Se sorprendió al ver que aún era esa, pero de inmediato se preguntó si sabría cuando había nacido Trunks. Por supuesto que no.

Al abrirse la puerta reforzada, miró un par de minutos en su interior sin poner un pie adentro. Inspeccionó con su vista de científica y mecánica, llegando a una conclusión; necesitaría su overol y caja de herramientas con urgencia.

Corrió a la casa, entrando por la cocina, donde estaba su mamá. Le informó que estaría trabajando en la nave de Vegeta y que le echara un ojo a Trunks que dormía en el pasto. Inmediatamente después fue por sus cosas al laboratorio.

Ahora los días pasaron más rápidos. Entre los paseos con Trunks y el arreglo de la nave, se le iba todo el día. Afortunadamente no había riesgo de tener a Trunks con ella mientras trabajaba, así que pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos, incluso había llevado juguetes al interior de la nave y cojines para que pudiera estar a gusto. Cuando se le pasaba la hora, su madre llevaba comida y los acompañaba y cuando era la hora de la siesta de Trunks, Bulma se encargaba de componer partes de la computadora para no hacer ruido.

El único inconveniente era que al estar en la nave, Trunks preguntaba mucho más por su papá, por eso su abuela no entendía el comportamiento de Bulma. Trataba de conversar con ella, aconsejarla, pero era tan cabeza dura que no la escuchaba, por lo tanto lo único que le quedaba por hacer era acompañarla, quererla y cuidarla.

—¡Bulma, hija! ¡Ven a ver quién te vino a visitar! —gritó su mamá con Trunks en brazos.

La mujer se asomó por una ventana, sonriendo ampliamente al ver quien era su visita. Salió de la nave sin preocuparse por limpiarse la cara ni manos negras por el aceite.

—¡Yamcha! —Lo abrazó pese a lo sucia que estaba, pero él si lo notó; correspondiendo el abrazo sin fuerza y haciéndose hacia atrás para no hacer tanto contacto.

—Pasaba por acá y decidí venir a saludar.

—¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! —exclamó desabrochándose el overol, sacándose la parte de los brazos y bajándolo hasta la cintura. Yamcha miró a otro lado, sonrojándose cuando notó que sólo vestía un pequeño y ajustado top rojo.

—Les traeré refrescos y pastelillos. —Y sin esperar respuesta, la mejor anfitriona del planeta fue rumbo a la cocina con su nieto de la mano. Pesaba demasiado para tenerlo todo el tiempo en brazos, aunque si pudiera, ciertamente lo haría.

Se sentaron en las sillas de playa para conversar más a gusto, poniéndose al día de todo el tiempo que no se habían visto. Comieron y bebieron las cosas que la mamá de Bulma llevó y sin darse cuenta ya había transcurrido más de una hora sin parar de hablar.

—Así que lo de Krillin y Dieciocho va en serio. —Miró de reojo a Trunks que continuaba sentado sobre su cobija jugando con sus juguetes.

—Yo tampoco lo podía creer, la verdad es que nadie, pero ya están viviendo juntos en la casa del maestro Roshi.

—Más le vale jugársela para mantener a su lado a una mujer así. Bromeó tomando otra galleta.

—Te aseguro que Oulong y el maestro ya se han encargado de hacer varias bromas, pero sólo cuando Dieciocho no está presente.

—Sí, la verdad es que puede llegar a ser muy intimidante, pero si Krillin está tan enamorado de ella es porque algo bueno tiene.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

Abrió más los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. —No, no Yamcha, no quiero hablar de él. Me duele mucho aún. —Pese a sus palabras no se mostró triste.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, no fue mi intención, como estás trabajando en su nave, di por hecho que seguían juntos.

—La estoy reparando y mejorando para que se vaya de una vez y no vuelva más. —Lo dijo feliz, como si estuviera dando una buena noticia—. Pero cambiemos el tema, no quiero pensar en él ahora.

—¡Por supuesto! Y creo saber que te puede ayudar a distraerte.

—¿Qué ofreces?

—Krillin va a dar una fiesta en Kame House porque quiere que el grupo comparta con Dieciocho…

—Y supongo que ella tiene cero interés en vernos.

—Totalmente. —Ambos rieron—. Pero Krillin está muy interesado, así que debemos ir.

—No sé, ahora estoy de vacaciones por Trunks, y el solo viaje hacía allá me tomará todo un día.

—No hay problema por eso, yo te puedo venir a buscar y dejar. Nos turnamos manejando y puedes cuidar a Trunks. A los dos les hará bien el aire fresco del mar.

—Tienes razón. Le encantará jugar en la arena, y podemos llevar traje de baño.

—¡Qué bien! También está invitado Gohan, pero no sabemos si Milk le de permiso, tú sabes, no quiere mucho a los androides.

—La entiendo, pero a esa mujer le haría bien salir un día de casa, o por lo menos debería dejar a Gohan, él ya no es un niño.

—Explícaselo a ella. —Bebió más gaseosa—. Ahora debo ir a buscar a Ten y Chaoz. Le prometí a Krillin que también les avisaría.

—No creo que acepten la invitación.

—Yo tampoco, pero lo prometí. —Se puso de pie, seguido de Bulma—. Ahora debo irme, más tarde te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

—¡Claro! —dijo entusiasmada, pensando melancólica que con Goku estaría todo el grupo reunido.

Luego de darle un beso a Bulma y acariciar la cabeza de Trunks, Yamcha abandonó el lugar.

—Trunks, ¿quieres ir a la casa del maestro Roshi a una fiesta?

—¿¡Puede ir mi papá también!?

—No sé si vaya a estar para el día de la fiesta, pero si llega claro que lo invitaremos.

—¡Sí, vamos!

Nuevamente tuvo que forzar una sonrisa. Detestaba que en cada evento la presencia de Vegeta estuviera presente como un fantasma, pero se encargaría de que a lo menos Gohan fuese para que su hijo olvidara a su padre por un rato, y quien sabe, tal vez podía convencer a Milk de ir y llevar a Goten. Eso sería perfecto.

Esa noche se durmieron temprano. Agotados luego de haber ido por un helado a la plaza y jugar todo el día con la abuela en los juegos y con otros niños que conoció en el lugar. Bulma agradecía que su madre estuviera con ella. No sabía qué haría si no la tuviera, ayudándola a diario con su niño que cada día parecía tener más fuerza y energía. Había que tener cuidado con él, ya había comenzado a romper juguetes y muebles sin querer y si se descuidaban podía llegar a dañar a otro niño, por eso era tan importante para ella que jugara con Goten, ya que además de quererse como hermanos, podían ser bruscos sin que ocurrieran accidentes.

—Mamá, mamá. —El niño movió a su mamá del brazo para despertarla—. Despierta mamá. Mamá.

La voz de Trunks no la despertó, sino que el viento de la noche que entró por la ventana del balcón, moviendo las cortinas blancas y helando la piel de la mujer que usaba de pijama un camisón delgado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Confundida, encendió la luz del velador, encontrando a su hijo con pijama y despierto como si fuese de día—. ¿Por qué estás levantado, Trunks? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia las ventanas para cerrarlas. Pese a ser verano, la noche había estado particularmente fría, por lo que estaba segura que las había cerrado antes de acostarse.

—¡Mamá! ¡Soñé con mi papá! Y me decía que ya iba a volver.

Al oír eso, salió de inmediato al balcón a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de Vegeta. Trunks la siguió para mirar las estrellas con el mismo objetivo, porque siempre imaginaba que su papá llegaba del cielo.

—¡¿Ya llegó papá?!

—No mi amor, sigue de viaje… ¿Qué más te decía en tu sueño?

—Que mi pijama era estúpido y que ya me durmiera —respondió mirando su pijama de ositos.

—Eso no es verdad mi amor, tu pijama es hermoso.

—Pero ya no me gusta, no quiero usarlo.

—Mañana veremos eso, ahora volvamos a la cama. Hace mucho frío.

Ambos caminaron a la habitación de Trunks.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí mi amor?

—Echo de menos a papá. —dijo con ojos tristes, mirando el suelo.

En ese momento el corazón de Bulma se detuvo y tuvo que contenerse para no llorar. No sabía qué hacer para devolverle la alegría a su hijo. Ella tan inteligente, capaz de lograr lo que nadie más en el mundo y ahora se sentía completamente impotente al no poder ayudar a su pequeño. Era tan injusto.

—Y él también te extraña mucho, Trunks —susurró acariciando su rostro. Sabía que estaba mal mentirle, pero ya no le quedaba más. Lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabeza, deseando trasmitirse todo su amor para que no sufriera por la ausencia de su padre—. Estoy segura que piensa en ti todos los días antes de dormirse.

—Yo también.

—¿Quieres cambiarte de pijama? —preguntó separándose de él para mirarlo, comprobando que le había gustado la idea por su sonrisa.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya no me gusta, es estúpido!

—Pero no usemos más esa palabra, está mal.

—Papá la usa.

—Sí y papá también debe dejar de usarla, pero como tú eres más inteligente le enseñarás a él que no debe decirla.

—Está bien —contestó refregándose los ojos, nuevamente con sueño.

—¿Te gustaría mañana ir donde Goten? Vamos a pedirle permiso a su mamá para que deje a Gohan y Goten ir a la casa del maestro Roshi.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ver a Goten! —Dio brincos tomándola de las manos.

—Entonces ponte a dormir porque partiremos mañana temprano.

Su hijo obedeció enseguida subiéndose a la cama.

Bulma sabía que si llamaba a Milk por teléfono no conseguiría nada, pero si llevaba a Trunks lograría persuadirla. La mujer era muy estricta en todo aspecto, pero también tenía un pequeño sin padre y sabía lo difícil que era eso, y lo más triste era que el papá de Trunks estaba vivo, pero sin intenciones de acercarse, por eso usaría el lado débil de Milk para convencerla.

En pocos minutos Trunks, con pijama de cohetes y naves espaciales, estaría profundamente dormido en su cama y Bulma volvería a su cuarto, directo a su velador en busca de cigarros, encendedor y su celular.

Salió al balcón y fumó tres cigarros, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la nave. Debía terminarla y pronto. No podía seguir así.

Apagó el cigarro y sin dejar de observar la nave, marcó un número en su celular. Sólo esperó unos segundos antes que le respondieran.

—Yamcha, hola. Estuve esperando que me llamaras… ¿Acaso estás con alguna novia? —Rió—... Sí… Dime cuando pasarás por nosotros… Ya… Sí… El próximo viernes, claro. —Luego de un último vistazo a la nave ingresó a su cuarto.

Habló un par de minutos más con Yamcha antes de acostarse y apagar la luz para tratar de dormir, sin saber que de haber mirado hacia arriba cuando estuvo en el balcón, en el techo, hubiera encontrado al responsable de sus pesadillas y de los sueños de Trunks, observándola en silencio.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

—No puedo creer que hayas convencido a Milk de ir a la fiesta. Eres extraordinaria.

—Yo no fui, fue Trunks quien habló con ella —dijo riendo y mirando hacia atrás de la nave, donde dormía profundamente su pequeño. Las primeras horas de viaje estuvo jugando y hablando sin parar, pero el sueño terminó venciéndolo.

Para aprovechar el día, partieron en la tarde; la idea era conducir toda la noche y llegar al amanecer. Yamcha era quien iba al volante y hablaban en voz baja para no despertar a Trunks.

—Si pudo convencer a Milk, ese chico tendrá un gran futuro con las mujeres.

—Por supuesto, porque es guapo e inteligente como su madre —comentó orgullosa, recordando a Trunks del futuro.

—Si quieres puedes ir a dormir, así estarás descansada cuando sea tu turno de conducir.

—No. Estoy bien. No nos veíamos hace tanto tiempo que nos queda mucho por conversar aún.

—Es verdad. —Sonrió contento. Estaba feliz de compartir con Bulma. Le hacía recordar los buenos tiempos.

Ninguno de los dos durmió. Hablaron las casi nueve horas de viaje, acompañados con emparedados hechos por la mamá de Bulma y mucho café.

Arribaron cuando el sol ya cubría la pequeña isla. Vieron a Krillin y la tortuga, sacando algunas cosas, ya preparando el lugar para recibir a las visitas.

Fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos sorprendentemente por Milk y sus hijos, un par de horas después llegaron Ten Shin Han y Chaoz (asistieron solamente porque Chaoz insistió) e incluso en un momento pudieron ver a Piccolo quien obviamente estaba ahí por Gohan.

El día transcurrió tranquilo. Con cosas deliciosas para comer, carnes a la parrilla, un poco de ensaladas (solo porque Milk llevó verduras pensando en sus hijos), muchas bebidas de diferentes sabores y música de la radio del maestro para alegrar más el lugar.

Bulma, Milk y sus hijos se quedaron en la arena, jugando en el agua y ayudando a construir castillos de arena. Los más felices eran Goten y Trunks que intentaban armar una torre, llamando la atención de Gohan. Rato después se les uniría Chaoz, la tortuga y Puar.

Los hombres permanecían junto a la parrilla, sentados bajo sombrillas, comiendo y bebiendo, mientras que Dieciocho apartada de todos, sentada bajo una palmera, comiendo y bebiendo lo que Krillin le llevaba.

—Deberíamos hacer estas reuniones más seguido. La vista del lugar mejoró mucho —comentó Oulong sin dejar de mirar a Bulma en bikini. Ni siquiera Milk se libraba de sus fantasías, pese a estar con una simple camiseta y pantalones cortos.

El maestro Roshi le dio la razón, feliz de tener más mujeres bellas en casa para poder mirar sin temor a ser asesinado a sangre fría como en el caso de la rubia. Estas dos también eran de temer, pero Dieciocho se llevaba el trofeo de la más letal.

—Yamcha, ve la carne por mí, voy adentro a buscar más refrescos para los niños. —Pidió Krillin sin detenerse.

—¡Claro Krillin! —Se levantó de su asiento para ver cómo iba la carne.

—Estás muy atento, Yamcha. Me pregunto por qué. —Oulong se le acercó, sacando otra cerveza del contenedor.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Escuchamos la conversación que tuviste con Krillin esta mañana. —Roshi también se le acercó para poder conversar a gusto—. Sabemos que Bulma ya no está con Vegeta y que ella está reparándole la nave para que se marche de la Tierra.

—Ese asesino debería estar muerto —dijo Ten Shin Han para él, sin mirarlos ni moverse de su lugar de pie, mirando el océano. Esa sería su única intervención en todo el día.

Luego de mirar a Ten, continuaron conversando.

—¿Ya tienes algo planeado? Supongo que vas a atacar pronto, porque de lo contrario lo haré yo.

—Eso sí que no, cerdito. Yo soy el mayor de todos, por lo tanto yo tengo el derecho a cortejar a Bulma primero.

—Bulma no va a querer meterse con un viejo que colecciona revistas pornográficas.

—Menos con un cerdo que me saca las revistas sin permiso y no las regresa.

Yamcha ignoró la discusión sin sentido del anciano y Oulong para mirar a Bulma sentada en la arena, riendo y jugando con los niños. A veces debía afirmar su sombrero que combinaba con el bikini para que no se volara por el viento. Se veía tan linda y feliz, pero él sabía que era por la superficie, que guardaba un dolor grande en su interior y desearía ser el afortunado en ayudarla.

Sentía que odiaba mucho más a Vegeta. No solo por ser el causante de su muerte o por habérsela quitado, ahora lo detestaba mucho más porque no había sido capaz de ver lo que tenía, haciéndola sufrir, a ella y su hijo y ninguno lo merecía.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Yam… —Krillin calló al ver que la carne se estaba quemando.

El almuerzo no estuvo tan delicioso como pensaban, ya que la carne estuvo demasiado tiempo en el fuego, quedando un poco dura, pero de todas formas todos comieron y bebieron, conversando de los viejos tiempos y anécdotas del pasado. Ese fue el único momento que Dieciocho les hizo compañía a la mesa, pero no abrió la boca, concentrada en su plato, al parecer un poco molesta, porque respondía a las atenciones de Krillin con secos monosílabos.

A la hora de la siesta fue el momento de la despedida de Ten y Chaoz. El pequeñito se hubiera quedado el resto del día, pero ya había sido demasiado para el guerrero. Ya había cumplido con su promesa de llevarlo.

La mayoría durmió y descansó. Habían comido y bebido demasiado y necesitaban reunir energías para la noche, donde habría más para consumir.

Las mujeres y los niños ya no estaban cerca del agua. La noche había caído y todos estaban abrigados y reunidos cerca del fuego, donde Krillin preparaba las hamburguesas. La rubia nuevamente había ido a su lugar favorito bajo la palmera, apartada de todos.

Las horas fueron pasando, Trunks y Goten dormían agotados en la cama del maestro Roshi, donde también dormirían Bulma, Milk y Gohan. La comida y bebidas poco a poco se irían acabando, pero las conversaciones no. A ratos Krillin le iba a dejar algo a Dieciocho, seguramente tratando de hacerla que se acercara a los demás, pero siempre regresaba solo, sonriendo nervioso, casi apenado, debiendo reaccionar alguien proponiendo un nuevo tema de conversación para subirle el ánimo. No faltó el chiste de mal gusto de la noche, por parte de Roshi, sacándoles carcajada a los hombres, molestando a Bulma y activando a Milk, enfurecida porque su hijo tuvo que escuchar esas terribles palabras. A casusa de su boca sucia Roshi terminaría en el suelo por una fuerte bofetada.

Ese fue el llamado para que la mujer se retirara a dormir. Tenía pensado partir mañana muy temprano y ya no estaba de humor para seguir ahí. Quiso llevarse a Gohan, pero luego de mucho insistir por parte de su hijo, le permitió quedarse un rato más, siempre y cuando no hubiese mas chistes subidos de tono.

Continuaron conversando, refugiándose en el poco fuego que quedaba, cuando una discusión bajo la palmera, les llamó la atención.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Ya te dije que no quiero, no lo voy hacer. —Dieciocho terminó por levantar la voz.

—Pero esto lo hice para ti —respondió tranquilo, incómodo de estar así.

—Yo no te pedí nada.

—Pensé que te podría gustar.

—Entonces no me conoces nada.

—Dieciocho, yo solo quería que tú…

—Deja de hacer esto. Ya estoy cansada de… —Se puso de pie, callándose a tiempo—. Sigue tú, a ti te gustan estas cosas, divierte tú, pero a mi déjame fuera de todo esto. —Y sin esperar respuesta, se alejó volando del lugar.

La fiesta ya había acabado.

Cuando todos dormían, Bulma salió del cuarto que compartía con Milk y sus hijos. Caminó en puntillas para no despertar a nadie, mirando a su hijo dormir antes de cerrar la puerta con delicadeza.

Bajó las escaleras con igual cuidado, ya que en el primer piso, sobre el sofá dormía el maestro Roshi, roncando con fuerza debido a todo el alcohol ingerido; sobre su rostro una revista de mujeres desnudas que bajaba y subía al ritmo de su pesada respiración. Cerca de él, en un sillón Oulong, y en el suelo Yamcha con Puar.

Finalmente llegó al exterior. Era una noche agradable y pese al calor, la brisa marina mejoraba el ambiente. Bulma caminó hasta la arena y se sentó cerca del agua para fumar su cigarro de la noche, le agradaba la sensación de la arena en sus pies descalzos,

Llevaba medio cigarro cuando le hablaron por atrás.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —Krillin se sentó a su lado, observando el mar.

—No mucho. Estoy de vacaciones para descansar y es lo que menos he hecho. Creo que necesito el stress del trabajo para dormir como un bebé.

El hombre sólo sonrió. Lucía triste.

—Buena idea hacer esta reunión, Krillin. Hace tiempo que no nos juntábamos todos.

—Sí, pero faltó Goku.

Bulma lo quedó mirando. —Goku está pasándolo fabuloso entrenando en el otro mundo. Debe ser el único de nosotros sin ningún problema. No te pongas triste por él.

—Tienes razón, se la debe pasar entrenando y comiendo, pero sigue haciéndome falta.

—A todos.

Callaron un par de minutos, observando el agua ir y venir, muy cerca de sus pies.

—Bulma, quería disculparme por lo que pasó… Dieciocho no está acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

—No te disculpes, Dieciocho reaccionó como quería y no tiene nada de malo, ella es así. Además hemos visto cosas peores en todos los años que nos conocemos. —Ambos rieron—. Ella no está acostumbrada a esto, es obvio que lo detesta, pero piensa que se quedó casi hasta el final. Te debe querer mucho para aguantar todo un día—. Ahora ella terminó un poco melancólica.

—Bulma… ¿Vegeta y tú?...

—Vegeta y yo nada. —Lo interrumpió con otra risa—. Estamos hablando de ti y Dieciocho, no cambies el tema y concéntrate en eso. —En cuanto terminó su cigarro encendió otro—. Tienes que entenderla mucho o la vas a perder, valora su intento por participar en esta reunión y si quiere estar callada y sola en un rincón, déjala, después de todo mucho está haciendo al permanecer aquí, porque sabe que es importante para ti.

—Tienes razón. —Krillin sonrió. En verdad no lo había visto así. Bulma estaba en lo cierto, y él con sus inseguridades no apreciaba lo mucho que Dieciocho lo quería.

—Claro que tengo razón, se te olvida que estás hablando conmigo.

—Gracias Bulma.

—No fue nada. Y la próxima vez yo organizaré la reunión en mi casa.

—Ahí estaremos.

—Lo sé.

Más tarde Krillin se marchó a su cuarto, dejando a Bulma en la arena. La mujer vería a Dieciocho regresar a la isla, y pensando que ya todos dormían en la casa, entraría por la ventana del cuarto que compartía con su amigo, seguramente a reconciliarse.

—Siempre tengo la razón —habló apagando el cigarro en la arena.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Gracias por llevarlo. Cada vez tengo menos fuerzas para cargarlo.

—No hay problema —dijo descendiendo de la nave con Trunks dormido en sus brazos, mientras Bulma llevaba un par de bolsos.

En cuanto se alejó de la nave, la mujer la encapsuló y guardó en su bolsillo. Bulma tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, por lo que partieron después del desayuno, feliz de ver a Krillin más feliz que nunca. Por supuesto Dieciocho no apareció para despedirse.

—Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. Pronto va a ir al colegio.

—Cada vez está más cerca de los tres años… El tiempo pasa volando.

Entraron a la casa, Yamcha lo llevó a hasta su cuarto y dejó en la cama para que Bulma le pusiera el pijama y acostara. En el entretanto, bajó a la sala para esperarla.

—Ojala fuera así de fácil acostarlo todas las noches —dijo Bulma al llegar al primer piso, donde Yamcha estaba.

—El viento de océano relaja a cualquiera. —Se puso de pie.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No, con todo lo que nos hizo tu mamá para el viaje me llené. Ya es tarde, tengo que irme a casa.

—No, no te vayas. —Pidió acercándosele. Lo último que quería era quedarse sola. Lo había pasado tan bien; reído y compartido que no quería el silencio de vuelta para hacerla pensar. Eso la volvía loca.

—Pero es muy tarde, debes estar cansada.

—Mis vacaciones aún no han acabado, puedo seguir desvelándome. —Fue hasta el bar y sacó dos copas y una botella de vino blanco—. Sigamos conversando, te puedes quedar a dormir y te vas mañana temprano. —Se dio vuelta a mirarlo—. ¿O tienes un compromiso?

—Absolutamente nada. Mi única responsabilidad se quedó en la casa del maestro Roshi. Así que soy tuyo el resto de la noche.

—Así me gusta.

Horas más tarde y la pareja continuaba conversando en la sala, sentados en un sofá. Trunks dormía profundamente hasta que las ganas de ir al baño lo despertaron.

El pequeñito se levantó medio dormido, chocando con los muebles y juguetes del suelo en su camino al baño. Orinó y se lavó las manos como su mamá y abuelos le habían enseñado (al menos trató, estaba demasiado dormido) Tardó unos segundos en salir del baño, casi durmiéndose de pie, y camino a la cama, su oído más sensible escuchó pasos fuera de su cuarto.

—¿Papá? —Su ilusión más grande era que fuese su papá, por fin regresando de su largo viaje de las estrellas, y así fue. En el pasillo estaba él con su traje azul y armadura blanca que tanto le gustaba—. ¡Papá! —Lo llamó abriendo los ojos, totalmente despierto.

Vegeta volteó a ver al niño llamándolo y antes que pudiera hacer algo ya lo tenía pegado a su pierna.

—¿Qué estás haciendo despierto, Trunks?

—Quería pipí. Qué bueno que llegaste, papá. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —Corrió hacia el cuarto de su mamá—. ¡Papá lle…!

Antes de terminar de gritar, Vegeta ya lo tenía en brazos con una mano cubriéndole la boca. Trunks interpretó eso como una muestra de cariño, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Te voy a dejar hablar, pero no grites —Ordenó bajándolo al suelo para que dejara de tocarlo.

—Sí, papá. Papá, ven, tengo un regalo para ti —Fue a su pieza sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, para no perder rastro de él, feliz de tenerlo por fin de regreso y que no fuera un sueño como la vez anterior.

Vegeta optó por seguirlo, no quería que continuara gritando y todo el mundo se enterara que estaba ahí. Maldiciendo porque esta vez no estaba tan dormido para hacerle creer que era un sueño.

Una vez en el cuarto del niño, Vegeta cerró la puerta para que no los descubrieran. Se cruzó de brazos esperando que el chico le mostrara lo que tuviese que mostrarle y mandarlo luego a dormir. Observó su habitación, con atención, pensando que de estar en su planeta todo sería tan diferente. Trunks ya estaría entrenando con los Saibaiman, no usaría pijamas estúpidos, su habitación no estaría llena de objetos coloridos e inútiles y definitivamente él no estaría aguardando a que el chico le diera un regalo.

Tal vez lo mejor que podría hacer es quedarse definitivamente en la Tierra para educar como se debe a su hijo. Sería una vergüenza para su raza que el príncipe creciera como un tonto terrícola, suave y sin conocer su origen. Existía la posibilidad de llevárselo al espacio, pero estaba demasiado pequeño para eso y si no tenía la paciencia para estar más de diez minutos con él, no terminaría bien.

—Olvídate de eso, ya es tarde. Ponte a dormir.

—¡No! —gritó decidido, vaciando su baúl de juguetes. Sabía que estaba ahí.

Al hombre le llamó la atención que el pequeño sacara carácter, pero no le interesaba continuar ahí. —Trunks, obedece y ve…

—¡Acá está! Toma, lo elegimos con mi mamá. —El niño se le acercó y le tendió una figura de un extraterrestre regordete y morado, con orejas en punta, tres ojos, uniforme azul y un casco transparente para poder respirar en el espacio.

Vegeta arqueó las cejas. No tenía idea que era esa cosa tan fea que Trunks le ofrecía con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —preguntó sin moverse un centímetro.

—Es para ti. Son como los extraterrestres que ves en tus viajes por las estrellas… ¡Tómalo!

No lo iba a hacer, pero supuso que si le daba en el gusto podría regresarlo en la cama sin problema.

—¡¿Te gustó?!

—Sí, ahora duérmete. —Mantuvo el regalo en la mano sin mirarlo. Trunks corrió obediente, metiéndose de un salto a la cama.

—¿Me tapas?

—Hazlo tú, ya estás grande para que alguien te cuide.

El niño se arropó sin dejar de sonreír. —¿Mañana vamos a desayunar juntos?

Vegeta ya estaba abandonando la habitación cuando escuchó la pregunta, pero no la respondió.

Fue al cuarto de Bulma, pero no estaba y en cuanto pensó en ir al primer piso, sintió su ki y el de Yamcha. Había estado tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta.

Decidido bajó las escaleras, pero a medio camino se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso iba a marcar territorio? ¡Cómo es posible que estuviera cayendo tan bajo! Antes de que pudiera escuchar lo que hablaban, se dio la media vuelta y marchó. Nada podía importarle menos que oír a esos dos.

—¿Y qué esperaba? Era obvio que Milk lo iba a golpear por haber dicho eso delante de Gohan.

—Todos esos cuentos sucios los saca de las revistas. Debe tener un cuarto oculto con todas, porque son miles.

Rieron bebiendo el vino, terminándose la botella.

—Gracias nuevamente por haberme acompañado. No hubiera podido viajar tantas horas, sola con Trunks. Me ayudó mucho para distraerme.

—No fue nada, pero deberías haberme llamado, podría haber venido antes y hacerte compañía.

—No tenía cabeza para nada. Estuve muy mal y no podía pensar, me dediqué tanto a trabajar que terminé tomándome vacaciones para estar con Trunks y distraerlo de la ausencia de Vegeta.

—¿Es definitivo? —Él no había querido tocar el tema, pero ya que ella lo hizo, aprovecharía para hablarlo

—Sí… creo. No, no creo, estoy segura. La verdad es que yo quisiera que estuviera para Trunks, pero es imposible, así que lo mejor es que se vaya al espacio a conquistar planetas, matar y ser feliz.

Bulma continuó hablándole, contándole lo sucedido casi desde unos días después del torneo de Cell. Nunca había tenido con quien abrirse tanto, ni siquiera con su mamá, pero con Yamcha sentía que no había problema.

Él escuchaba atento, sin quitarle la vista de encima, mirando sus ojos tristes, su postura cansada, pero tratando de lucir entera, su boca moverse, sus bellos labios.

No pudo evitar recordar las bromas de Roshi y Oulong, incluso Krillin le había preguntado si trataría de volver con ella ahora que había una pequeña oportunidad. Y en este momento estando solos, con unas copas de más, tan cercanos y más adultos, creyó poder intentarlo.

Pero no, era imposible.

La quería y respetaba demasiado como para aprovecharse del licor y de su mal estado, además cada palabra que salía de su boca, cada relato sobre Vegeta era un grito escondido que lo llamaba, esperando poder volver con él. Pese a la pena en sus ojos, estos brillaban cuando lo mencionaba. Bulma podía estar engañándose a sí misma, pero él estuvo con ella muchos años y la conocía; continuaba enamorada de Vegeta, quizás como nunca lo estuvo de él. Y eso lo devastó.

Había soñado tanto en estar así con ella, pero todo lo que hizo fue escucharla y apoyarla, hacerla saber que podía contar con ella para lo que fuera. Tal vez jamás volvería a tenerla como pareja, pero no perdería su amistad.

Luego de desahogarse y antes de ponerse a llorar, Bulma dio por terminada la noche. Ya era demasiado tarde y debían dormirse antes de que el sol saliera, y faltaba poco para eso.

Después de indicarle a Yamcha qué habitación usar, entró a la suya, agotada por no haber dormido prácticamente nada en tres días, aunque lo importante es que habían sido bellos momentos. Tomó sus cigarros y caminó hacia el balcón, pero al último momento se arrepintió, ya era muy tarde y en lugar de realizar el ritual de observar la nave espacial, sería mejor dormir, descansar y levantarse temprano para terminar de arreglarla y entregársela a Vegeta cuando se digne en aparecer.

Luego de ponerse el pijama se metió a la cama pero no pudo dormirse enseguida. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas sin respuestas. No sabía qué hacer. Su madre le insistía en que Vegeta siempre sería el padre de su hijo, que no podía hacer como si jamás existió, Trunks jamás se lo perdonaría, pero él tampoco hacía nada por ganarse ese puesto.

El haber salido y cambiado de aire le sirvió para darse cuenta que hacía mal estar pegada siempre en lo mismo. Debía dar vuelta la página y mirar hacia adelante. Estar con Yamcha fue muy útil, le hizo preguntarse si debía comenzar a ver otros hombres, nada serio, pero al menos para sacarse al saiyajin de la cabeza. En verdad le extrañó que hoy no intentara nada con ella, especialmente bajo el ambiente que se había creado, tal vez se debió a que había madurado y en cierto modo le agradó eso de él.

Tomó una almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza para ahogar el grito de frustración. En verdad estaba perdida. No sabía cuál rumbo tomar: luchar como nunca y tratar de darse una oportunidad con Vegeta por el bien de Trunks o comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida, donde no había espacio para el padre de su hijo. No podía tomárselo a la ligera, debía pensarlo bien.

Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos obligándose a dormir pronto. Mañana sería otro día que traería nuevas interrogantes y esperaba que alguna respuesta.

Si Bulma hubiese salido al balcón, de acuerdo a su rutina diaria, habría encontrado las luces encendidas de la nave y también habría visto a Vegeta por una de las pequeñas ventanas redondas, pero eso no sucedió.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Vegeta fue hacía su nave. Sabía que Bulma estaba trabajando en ella, pero necesitaba saber cuánto faltaba para poder largarse. Grande sería su sorpresa al ver que interior estaba completamente desarmado; había cables por todos lados, el panel de control estaba abierto y un sin número de obstáculos más que impedían su pronta retirada. No entendía por qué tanto desorden, él recordaba haberla dejado en perfectas condiciones (No estaba tan mal como la había visto Bulma ni tan bien según la versión de Vegeta). ¿Qué pretendía Bulma con esto? ¿Hacer tiempo para que se quedase en la Tierra?

Maldita mujer extraña. Lo rechaza y después hacía lo posible por retenerlo en la Tierra, pero él no entraría en su juego. Estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber flaqueado e ido a buscarla, lo único que conseguía con eso era hacerla pensar cosas que no eran, y hacer todo mucho más complicado. Si él había regresado había sido porque necesitaba pensar, pero al no conseguir nada las ganas de escapar fueron grandes y ahora se veía obligado a continuar en este inmundo planeta.

Caminó por su nave, calculando que aún le faltaba al menos un par de semanas de trabajo. Tenía que hacerse la idea de que continuaría atrapado y en el entretanto no volvería a aparecer. Permanecería en su cueva y cazando para alimentarse, no era necesario venir a buscar comida. ¡Qué vergüenza! El una vez mercenario galáctico se había olvidado de lo que era vivir en peores condiciones como cuando trabajaba para Freezer. En verdad estar en la Tierra le había hecho mal en muchos aspectos.

Miró por última vez el interior antes de salir y volar sobre la casa. Si existía la mínima posibilidad de volver a la Tierra sería para buscar a su hijo, porque ahora quedaba totalmente descartada la idea. Estaba criado como los tontos niños humanos y no sobreviviría ni un día en el espacio. Él quería un guerrero, no un mocoso inútil que cuidar.

Hizo una mueca, molesto. Él era un hombre de acciones, un estratega, y jamás se había sentido tan incómodo, sin saber con certeza cuál sería el próximo movimiento ni táctica. Jamás había estado en una situación igual, arrepintiéndose completamente de todas las decisiones que lo llevaron hasta este punto. Si algo tenía claro y podía admitir es que ya no era el mismo de hace tres años. Tanto había cambiado que era capaz de verlo. El Vegeta de antes, hace más de un año hubiera tomado la nave y jamás regresado, olvidándose completamente del tema al momento de abandonar la atmosfera terrestre. En cambio el Vegeta de ahora… ni siquiera él sabía hasta que punto podía llegar este, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, por eso era que debía marcharse.

Continuó cruzado de brazos, mirando a la nada, ignorando la vista nocturna, sintiendo la presencia de Bulma en una habitación y la del pobre diablo en otra, con más dudas que respuestas. Este no solía ser él y no le gustaba. Debía pronto tomar una decisión y que fuese la definitiva. Fuese la correcta o no ya no le importaba, debía dejar de actuar como otro y volver a ser el de siempre.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

—Sírveme más, por favor.

—Pero hija, has tomado demasiado café, te hará mal.

—Pero lo necesito —insistió mostrándole la taza para que se la llenara.

Su madre optó por no decir más al respecto.

Bulma suspiró mirando su taza. Aún le dolía la cabeza después del mega berrinche de Trunks en la mañana. En general su niño gozaba de buen carácter, pero a veces despertaba el pequeño Vegeta que vivía en su interior y se encargaba que todos en la casa supieran de su llegada. Esta vez había sido mil veces peor y todo porque en la mañana no quisieron esperar a su adorado padre a desayunar; según Trunks anoche le había prometido que desayunarían juntos y nadie podía tocar nada hasta que se sentara a la mesa con ellos (tal como su madre le había enseñado). Bulma trató de explicarle que su papá continuaba viajando por las estrellas, que la conversación de ayer sólo había sido un sueño porque él lo extrañaba mucho, pero el pequeño tozudo insistió enojado, al borde de las lágrimas, que todo era verdad, que su papi llegaría en cualquier momento.

Su abuela quiso seguirle la corriente, después de todo, no importaba si desayunaban un poco más tarde, pero Bulma queriendo ser firme, volvió a contradecir al niño. Ella no estaba dispuesta a tenerlo viviendo en una mentira, sentía que debía ser honesta con él —hasta cierto punto, obviamente—, ahora que continuaba pequeño, de lo contrario cuando fuese mayor, la caída sería peor.

En ese momento comenzó el llanto desconsolado de Trunks. Tratando de explicar entre ahogos e hipos lo que había pasado anoche. Lo mejor hubiese sido ignorarlo hasta que se calmara por sí solo, pero madre y abuela intentaron tranquilizarlo con diferentes tácticas, logrando todo lo contrario.

Su plato con cereales terminó en el suelo junto con un par de vasos. Habrían sido más cosas, pero Bulma bajó al niño de la mesa para evitarlo, y sin saber qué hacer para calmarlo, lo reprendió y mandó a su habitación, a lo que el niño obedeció pero sin dejar de llorar y gritar, tirando una silla e incluso un sillón cuando pasó por la sala. Un niño normal con suerte lo hubiera movido, pero Trunks sin darse cuenta causó más daño del que quería.

En su habitación continuaría un poco más el escándalo, de no ser que cuando golpeó una pared, atravesó el muro de concreto con su pequeña y delgada mano, asustándose él y Bulma, quien no podía creer lo que veía. Corrió a ayudarlo a sacar la mano, que se veía completa, salvo por raspones en la piel. Lo llevó al baño para limpiar y curar, moviéndosela y tocando los huesos, comprobando si no había daño, pese a que su hijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos insistía que estaba bien.

Aprovechando el momento de calma, Bulma dejó al niño en la cama, donde continuó llorando por un rato más hasta que se quedó dormido.

Daría lo que fuese por irse a dormir y recuperar algo de las horas perdidas de sueño, pero quería estar presente cuando despertara Trunks. Seguramente tendría hambre y más pena por no ver a su papá cuando abriera los ojos, por eso ella debía estar con él. Ahora y siempre estaría para él.

Bebió al seco el café y caminó con lentitud al segundo piso, deteniéndose en la puerta del cuarto de su hijo. No podía creer que para ser tan pequeñito y delgado, fuese capaz de hacer un agujero en el muro. Le daba miedo de pensar de lo que eran capaces de hacer los niños saiyajin a esa edad tan tierna, pero el consuelo de Bulma es que Trunks no lo había hecho a propósito, porque pudo ver en sus ojos el asombro cuando penetro la pared de concreto.

Entró con cuidado a su habitación y se sentó a su lado observándolo dormir, pensando en que tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Gohan para que lo entrenara y así no vuelva a ocurrir algo así; afortunadamente se había tratado de una pared y no un animal u otro niño.

Acarició su cabello y observó sus ojos hinchados, hasta la nariz la tenía roja de tanto llorar, al menos su mano estaba intacta, como si nada hubiera pasado, y los rasguños en su piel eran cubiertos con curitas de súper héroes.

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Tenía la sensación de estar haciendo todo mal y si ella fuese la perjudicada no importaría, ella está grande para levantarse una y otra vez, pero Trunks era quien salía demasiado dañado y ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, quería que su hijo fuese feliz, el más feliz de planeta; disponía de tantas cosas a su alcance para que eso fuese posible, pero su pequeño lo único que quería era a su papá y lamentablemente no podía dárselo.

—¿Mamá? —susurró el niño cuando abrió los ojos. Le dolía un poco la garganta de tanto llorar.

—Aquí estoy, mi amor. —Se limpió los ojos justo a tiempo para que su hijo no la viera llorar.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo?

—No, Trunks, no estoy enojada contigo, pero lo que hiciste no está bien. Nosotros hablamos para comunicarnos, no gritamos ni rompemos cosas. —Se sintió bastante sínica al decirle eso, ya que prácticamente la base de comunicación con Vegeta eran los gritos, pero bueno, ese hombre no era normal, no se podía de otra forma con él.

—¿Le pegué a la abuela?

—No, mi amor, ella solamente se asustó cuando se rompieron los platos, pero está bien.

—¿Está enojada conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no. —Le sonrió—. Ella te ama mucho y ya te está preparando una comida rica. Supongo que tienes hambre.

El niño afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

—Entonces vamos a lavarnos las manos y la cara y vamos a ir a la cocina a disculparnos con ella, ¿está bien?

Volvió a responder afirmativamente con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está tu mano? ¿Te duele?

—No mucho —dijo mirándola.

Acarició su rostro notando que tenía un poco de temperatura. Pensó podía deberse al llanto, pero estaría atenta de todos modos.

Una vez en la cocina, Bulma le recordó que debía pedirle disculpas a su abuela, a lo que la rubia comenzó a decir que no era necesario, pero Bulma la interrumpió, insistiendo que sí, que era muy importante.

—No quise asustarte, perdón —habló con la cabeza agacha, pero mirándola.

—Claro que sí te perdono, mi vida —Lo besó y tomó en brazos sentándolo en su silla—. Ahora tienes que comerte todo para recuperar energías, tienes unos pulmones que ya quisiera un cantante de ópera. —Rió mientras servía su plato favorito, el mismo que Bulma le había pedido no cocinara, porque eso significaba un premio.

La mujer se sentó junto a su niño, prefiriendo no decir nada sobre el plato de lasaña. Trunks ya lo había visto y no era capaz de verlo triste de nuevo.

—Y mira lo que hay de postre si te comes todo —dijo cantando, sacando un pote de helado del refrigerador, pero que guardó enseguida y reemplazó por una fruta cuando Bulma le puso cara de pocos amigos—. Una rica manzana roja para mi nieto favorito.

Trunks no se dio cuenta de nada, concentrado en devorar la lasaña.

—A papá le gusta la lasaña —comentó tímido después de un rato de comer en silencio.

—No te preocupes Trunks, le guardaremos un poco —respondió su mamá tranquila.

—También le gustó el regalo.

—¿El regalo? ¿Qué regalo? —preguntó sin entender.

—El que compramos en el zoológico, mamá. El marcianito de las estrellas. Ayer se lo di y le gustó.

—Mamá, puedes cuidar a Trunks, ya vengo. —Y sin esperar salió de la cocina al cuarto de su hijo, directo al baúl donde lo había visto guardar el regalo para Vegeta.

Estaba segura que Trunks había soñado todo eso de la visita de Vegeta. No se lo imaginaba rondando la casa por la noche como un bandido, pero debía darle el beneficio de la duda a su hijo, ya que si bien era muy pequeño y fantaseaba con la idea de tener a su padre cerca, también era un niño muy inteligente y jamás lo había visto tan alterado por algo.

Terminó de guardar todos los juguetes luego de haberlos sacado sin encontrar el marcianito, permaneciendo en su lugar unos segundos, examinando cada rincón en caso de que estuviese tirado.

—Si yo fuera un saiyajin insensible y egoísta ¿A qué vendría en medio de la noche? ¿Qué es lo único que me importa de acá? —Salió corriendo al patio trasero, a la nave espacial.

Tuvo que ingresar la clave más de una vez para que se abriera, al parecer había un problema con el mecanismo de la puerta del que tendría que encargarse más tarde.

No fue mucho lo que tuvo que buscar. Simplemente estaba ahí, dejado sin ninguna importancia como si se tratara de algo sin valor. El marcianito estaba tirado en el suelo, en el área del panel de control. Tan poco valía para Vegeta que ni siquiera pensó que podían descubrirlo por ese pequeño detalle.

—Hijo de puta —susurró con los ojos humedecidos, los cuales limpió enseguida, porque no volvería a derramar una lágrima por alguien que era capaz de lastimar tanto a su hijo. En ese momento la pena y el dolor se transformaron en odio, ayudándola a tomar la decisión que tanto le costaba.

Tomó el regalo y se encargó de guardarlo para que Trunks no lo encontrase.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Las tres semanas de vacaciones de Bulma ya habían terminado, pero decidió que no volvería a su puesto en la Corporación hasta tener lista la nave. Se llenó de nueva energía para trabajar y no descansar para alejar lo antes posible a Vegeta de sus vidas. En cuanto la tuviera terminada, se la lanzaría por la cabeza y jamás volvería a acercarse a su niño para dañarlo. ¡Nunca más!

En las noches se levantaba para ver a Trunks dormir, preocupada que pudiese aparecer él. A veces sentía que era inútil hacer guardia; si Vegeta quisiera podía entrar y salir cuantas veces le plazca de casa sin ser notado por nadie, pero no por eso dejaría de cuidar a Trunks.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Estúpida maquina, ¿por qué no quieres funcionar bien? Hoy tengo que terminarte —gruño Bulma mientras sacaba el circuito de la puerta y se lo llevaba a la mesa bajo la sombrilla gigante que la protegía a ella y a su hijo del sol. El niño de mejor ánimo y habiendo dejado un poco atrás el tema de la llegada de Vegeta, ahora jugaba en el pasto con sus juguetes mientras su mamá continuaba maldiciendo lo último que le faltaba por terminar la nave, algo tan sencillo como el control de la puerta que por alguna razón no funcionaba al cien por ciento y algo así no podía dejarlo sin componer. Esa puerta debía cerrar por completo y cuando se le diera la orden, de lo contrario podría haber un problema con el oxigeno y la presión cuando estuviese en el espacio.

Se mordió el labio, molesta de tener que estar perdiendo tiempo en una pequeñez como esta. Ella que era capaz de construir una nave espacial que puede llegar al sol en pocos días, ahora no podía con el mecanismo de una estúpida puerta. No estaba consciente de que tenía la cabeza en cualquier lugar menos en el correcto. Planeaba pedirle ayuda a Gohan o Yamcha para buscar el paradero de Vegeta y llevarle la nave terminada. No aguardaría a que fuese a casa, no quería estar esperando día y noche sin saber si se dignaría en aparecer, lo mejor era ir hasta él, decirle lo que pensaba (porque no se quedaría con nada guardado) y luego a seguir con su vida. Sabía que en un comienzo sería muy difícil para Trunks, pero su niño aún estaba pequeño, estaba segura que con el tiempo lo olvidaría y podría crecer como un jovencito feliz y normal. No sería el primero ni el último en no tener un padre presente y ella con sus padres se encargarían de mimarlo y darle todo el amor del mundo.

—Estúpida puerta. —Buscó en su caja de herramientas lo que necesitaba para terminar su trabajo. Hoy debía tener todo listo para comenzar a dar vuelta la página.

Trunks miró a su mamá que continuaba murmurando en voz baja. Ya estaba acostumbrado a verla así, peleando con partes de robots, computadoras y también papeles, por eso él también terminaba regañando a sus muñecos de acción y peluches. Incluso tenía una caja de herramientas de plástico con martillo, destornillador, alicate y otras herramientas similares a las que usaban su madre y abuelo.

El niño continuó observando a su madre, más entretenido que jugar con sus cosas, pero de un momento a otro su atención se dirigió hacia la nave y sin decir nada, se puso de pie y dirigió hacia ella; en silencio porque su mamá le tenía prohibido acercarse a la nave sin ella.

Entró sin problema. Bulma continuaba maldiciendo, concentrada, sin darse cuenta que su hijo no estaba a su lado.

Trunks tomó el piso de su mamá y puso junto al panel de control para subirse y poder ver todos los botones. Tenía el recuerdo de su mamá apretándolos para comunicarse con su papá, entonces sería fácil. Lo único que tendría que hacer él era apretar los botones, su papá aparecería en la pantalla, le diría que lo estaba esperando, que ya tenía que volver y pronto lo tendría de regreso. Su mamá se pondría feliz y seguramente pelearía menos con su computadora y todos podrían desayunar juntos.

Apretó varios botones, pero nada pasó, la televisión no se prendió ni apareció su papá. Intentó un par de veces más, centrándose en los botones con forma de flechas, que según presionaba, en una pequeña pantalla del panel, aparecían números; dejando el tablero con dos números "1" y un "0". Presionó luego el botón que llamó su atención, el rojo; esperando que ahora la televisión sí funcionase, como cuando su abuela prendía el televisor de la sala con el botón rojo del control remoto, y al parecer funcionó, ya que un ruido envolvió toda la nave, pero lo único que pasó fue que la puerta se cerró.

Trunks se bajó del banco cuando se sintió incomodo y con calor. No entendía porque no podía levantar los brazos.

Bulma miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó el ruido proveniente de la nave, justo en el momento que la puerta se cerraba y luces rojas brillaban en su interior. Su corazón saltó al no ver a Trunks a su lado.

—¡Trunks! —Corrió hasta la puerta, comprobando lo peor. Su hijo estaba dentro de la nave con la gravedad activada y la puerta cerrada por dentro por razones de seguridad—. ¡Trunks presiona el botón rojo! ¡Trunks! —gritó histérica, ingresando la clave para abrir y sacar a su hijo, olvidando por completo que esa parte no funcionaba, que era eso lo que trataba de arreglar desde la mañana.

La gravedad comenzó a subir de a poco, era la primera vez que se activaba desde las modificaciones de Bulma y la nave debía adaptarse de a poco.

Trunks escuchó a su mamá, pero al verla en ese estado, sumado al calor y a que no pudo mantenerse de pie, lo hizo estallar en llanto. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba aterrorizado.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Dios mío! ¡Trunks! —Golpeó la nave, observando a su hijo llorando sin parar—. ¡Papá! ¡Papá! —gritó sin parar, intentando en vano abrir la puerta con las manos.

Bulma conocía la nave y su mecanismo. Ella misma la había construido y reconocía los sonidos. Horrorizada escuchó la nave adecuándose a la nueva gravedad, lista para activar la seleccionada.

—¡Trunks! —Se desgarró la garganta en ese último grito. Viendo como su niño caía acostado en el suelo, golpeándose en la cabeza.

Al segundo siguiente un aire invisible la lanzó al suelo, cayendo acostada en el pasto. Debió cubrir su rostro con los brazos para protegerse de la lluvia de metal que salió disparado por todas direcciones. No le importó cortarse los brazos o cualquier parte del cuerpo, poniéndose de pie en seguida y correr al interior de la nave, entrando por el gran agujero que dejó Vegeta al atravesarla con su cuerpo.

—¡Trunks! —La mujer llegó al centro de la nave, quitándole a Vegeta el niño de los brazos—. ¡Trunks, mi amor! —tartamudeó histérica. Su hijo no se movía y sangraba de su nariz, Bulma también sintió su mano húmeda por la sangre de su cabeza.

—Está vivo —dijo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz.

Bulma miró a Vegeta cuando le habló, pero no le escuchó. No podía oír nada, no podía sentir ni pensar. Casi como un zombi, caminó al exterior para volver a llamar a su papá. Lo hizo tan fuerte y con tanta desesperación que sus padres aparecieron en el acto.

Tampoco los escuchó a ellos, lo único que hizo fue pedir un doctor y apretar a su niño en sus brazos, sintiendo su propia vida acabar al observar a Trunks inconsciente y sangrando.

* * *

—Bulma, querida. ¿Te traigo algo para comer?

—No mamá, no quiero.

—Pero hija, no has comido nada.

—No tengo hambre, no quiero separarme de él.

—Puedo traerte algo acá.

—Más tarde, ahora no quiero.

Luego de besarla y acariciar la cabeza de su nieto, la mamá de Bulma abandonó la habitación.

Trunks dormía profundamente en la cama de Bulma, tenía la cabeza vendada y algunas curitas en las mejillas y brazos por los cortes que se hizo en la explosión de metales.

El doctor de la familia no tardó en llegar y no había sido necesario trasladarlo al hospital. La maquinaria necesaria para los exámenes la llevaba en capsulas regaladas por el Dr. Brief para que pudiese visitar paciente en lugares lejanos y de difícil acceso. Para el asombro del hombre, comprobó que no tenía daño en el cerebro ni cráneo, sólo debió ponerle puntos en la cabeza por el corte de la piel y nada más. Simplemente se había tratado de un susto muy grande.

Se acostó junto su hijo, mirándolo dormir, tomando su mano y besándola. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, por su maldita obsesión puso en riesgo la vida de su hijo. El niño podría haber fallecido aplastado por la gravedad y ella preocupada en su mundo. No podía creer que su bebé estuviera sano y salvo, su lado saiyajin lo había protegido, dejándolo con heridas leves que sanarían pronto. El susto tardaría más en irse, pero con cariño y descanso, Trunks estaría bien.

Cerró los ojos apegándose a su niño. No quería dormir, sólo sería un segundo.

Al abrirlos notó que estaba cubierta por una cobija y una bandeja con comida sobre su cómoda esperaba por ella. No tenía planeado dormir, quería vigilar el sueño de Trunks, pero estaba tan cansada que el sueño la venció. Se levantó para tomar el vaso con jugo de la bandeja, en esos momentos era lo único que podía soportar. Caminó por su habitación sin quitarle la vista de encima al niño. Estaba ansiosa, pero había algo que debía hacer.

Luego de darle un beso en la frente, fue al cuarto de sus padres a pedirles que lo cuidaran mientras se encargaba de un asunto. No esperó respuestas ni menos se quedó a responder preguntas, saliendo de la casa sin mirar atrás.

Vegeta observaba en silencio la que fue una vez su nave espacial y cámara de gravedad. Ahora mayoritariamente reducida a chatarra. Hizo una mueca al pensar que continuaría estancado en la Tierra un tiempo indeterminado. ¿Cómo era posible que solo la gente de esta casa contara con la tecnología necesaria para abandonar el planeta? Humanos inútiles.

—Vegeta.

El hombre volteó a ver a Bulma. No la había sentido por estar tan concentrado en la nave.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí. —Caminó hasta ponerse a su lado, también de paso mirando el desastre dejado por Vegeta al haber salvado a su hijo.

 _Salvado a su hijo._ Recién ahora podía procesar tan impactante información. Vegeta había salvado a Trunks de morir, al hijo de ambos y que él no había demostrado interés alguno. ¿Acaso no era del todo cierto? ¿Podía él sentir algo por su hijo? Simplemente pudo haberlo salvado porque el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin no puede morir de una forma tan torpe; eso sería como un insulto para él, pero tampoco pudo evitar recordar el episodio cuando fueron atacados por el doctor Gero y él no hizo absolutamente nada por ellos, en cambio ahora…

—¿En cuánto tiempo tendrás la nave reparada? —Decidió hablar, ya que ella continuaba callada, mirándolo.

Bulma lo miró. Todo el asunto le daba tantas vueltas en la cabeza que no podía dejar de pensarlo.

—No lo sé. El cerebro de la maquina quedó destrozado. Creo que es más fácil construir una nueva a reparar esta.

Vegeta caminó hacia la salida, pasando por su lado. —Volveré en un mes a ver los avances.

—Vegeta, espera, no te vayas.

Los dos voltearon para verse. Él esperando a que hablara.

—Salvaste a Trunks. Y te debo… te debo la vida por eso… Gracias. —Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar con fluidez.

—¿Eso es todo? —Se cruzó de brazos, observándola. Más frío que nunca.

—No… —Desvió unos segundos la vista de sus ojos. Cada vez le costaba más hablar—. En cuanto se recupere Trunks, que será pronto por lo que dijo el doctor, te construiré una nueva nave… Es lo menos que puedo hacer… —Volvió a mirarlo, sin darse cuenta que comenzaba a llorar, dejando salir todo el miedo, la angustia y desesperación que vivió horas atrás y había bloqueado en ese momento para ayudar a su hijo—. Cuando esté lista te buscaré, pero ahora te pido… —Un ahogo interrumpió su ruego, que ignoró, así también como las lagrimas para continuar—. Te pido por favor que te quedes esta noche… —Secó las lagrimas con los brazos como una niña torpe—. No nos dejes, no dejes a Trunks así, le hará bien verte al despertar, después te puedes ir para siempre hasta cuando tenga la nave lista, pero quédate esta noche para él. —No pudo seguir hablando, debiendo tapar su rostro con las manos. No podía creer que hace unas horas pudo haber perdido a su hijo por culpa de su irresponsabilidad y descuido. Era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

En la intimidad de la nave, donde sus padres y su hijo no podían oírla, Bulma lloró hasta desahogarse. Se daría el gusto de llorar y dejar salir todo, así al volver a casa, seguiría siendo la mujer fuerte de siempre. Le vendría tan bien un abrazo en ese momento, incluso con esa armadura fría y dura, pero ella no se lo pidió y él ni siquiera pensó en acercársele; es más, ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse por la escena. Al menos agradecía que no estuviera gritando, sólo se trataba de un sollozo ahogado en voz baja.

En otras circunstancias, Bulma le hubiera pedido, o exigido un abrazo, pero esta vez la culpa era tan grande que no podía abrir la boca para rogar algo para ella, sentía que merecía estar pasándolo mal.

—¿Vas a seguir así toda la noche?

—Me gustaría, pero no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer —respondió limpiando su rostro, sintiéndose un poco mejor—. Ya que sigues aquí supongo que te vas a quedar. Hay comida en la cocina, solo tienes que calentarla y puedes usar tu cuarto, está tal como lo dejaste. (Después que su madre lo ordenara, luego que el huracán Bulma arrasara con éste mucho tiempo atrás)

Al no obtener respuesta, decidió dejar la nave. Debía volver con Trunks.

Ya más calmada y aprovechando la presencia de su madre en el cuarto. Bulma cenó y duchó. Cuando volvió a quedar sola con su hijo, se metió a la cama. No quería dormir, por ella estaría despierta el resto de su vida para enmendarse y cuidarlo para siempre, pero en menos de una hora volvería a cerrar los ojos hasta que saliera el sol.

En algún momento de la noche, Vegeta entró al cuarto de Bulma. Tan silencioso y sigiloso como un animal cazando, que ni el niño ni ella despertaron. La luz del velador había quedado encendida, posibilitando una mejor visión.

Trunks dormía como cualquier noche normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, con esas tontas curitas en el rostro y la cabeza vendada, con Bulma abrazándolo tan fuerte que si el niño no murió por la presión de la cámara, seguramente sucedería ahora por asfixia.

Frunció el ceño observándolos. En verdad no conocían el gran potencial de los saiyajin. Trunks no podría haber muerto así de fácil, ni siquiera con esa gravedad tan pesada aplastándolo. De no haber llegado a tiempo hubiera salido seriamente dañado, ya que no había sido preparado para usar su poder y aprovechar su gran potencial, pero definitivamente no hubiera muerto. Todos en esa casa insistían en tratarlo como un débil niño humano, pero se trataba de su hijo.

Su hijo no podía continuar así. Era el momento de tomar una decisión.

Tal como entró, abandonó la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma despertó sin ganas de abrir los ojos ni levantarse. Hacía un poco de frío y la cama invitaba a permanecer en ella por unas agradables horas más. Se estiró perezosa y miró a su lado derecho para ver a Trunks, pero el niño no estaba y su lado de la cama estaba ya estaba frío.

—¡Trunks!

Se levantó de un salto, sin ponerse la bata ni zapatillas de levantar. Salió corriendo al pasillo, llamándolo a él y a sus padres, aterrada que algo pudiera haberle pasado. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Ayer ya casi lo perdió y ahora no sabía dónde estaba, quería ser la primera cara que viera al despertar y no tenía idea dónde y en qué estado estaba su pequeño.

Al pasar por su cuarto escuchó su voz. No lo pensó dos veces y entró asustada, pensando que su niño podría necesitar ayuda, pero ahí estaba Trunks, revisando su baúl con juguetes y hablando sin parar. Bulma se preocupó al verlo así, tal vez el doctor se había equivocado y el golpe en la cabeza sí lo había afectado, porque jamás había escuchado a su hijo hablar solo.

—Trunks, mi amor. ¿Qué haces?

—Conversando con papá —dijo apuntando detrás de ella.

Bulma miró hacia el lugar que su hijo señaló, encontrando a Vegeta apoyado en la puerta del baño y cruzado de brazos. Ya no llevaba armadura, sólo ropa normal y evidentemente aburrido.

—¿Llevan mucho aquí, mi amor?

—Afortunadamente no —respondió Vegeta, pese a que la pregunta era para Trunks.

—Papá se va a quedar a desayunar —comentó Trunks con los ojos brillando de alegría, aún buscando el juguete que le había dicho a su papá.

Bulma miró a Vegeta y luego a su niño. No le gustaba todo esto, pero era ella la que anoche le había prácticamente suplicado que se quedara. Era bueno para Trunks verlo, pero ¿y después? Se volvería a ir dejando al pequeño más triste que antes. Claramente ayer estaba muy mal y vulnerable para pedirle semejante barbaridad a Vegeta. Debía solucionarlo ahora mismo.

—Trunks, tienes que acostarte, el doctor dijo que debías guardar reposo.

—Pero me siento bien.

—¿Sabes por qué estás con la venda en la cabeza? —Se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Me caí y me pegué? —No recordaba nada de lo sucedido, además al ver a su papá en la mañana, hizo que el dolor y todo pasara a segundo plano.

Bulma se sintió aliviada. Al menos no tendría ningún trauma.

—¿Y donde están tus curitas?

—Me las quité, eran tontas y feas.

La mujer hizo una mueca, evitando mirar a Vegeta. No entendía por qué Trunks seguía a ojos cerrados a ese hombre si nunca estaba con él.

—Trunks, vamos a desayunar, pero luego te debes acostar. Ahora por favor, ve a despertar a los abuelos para que desayunen con nosotros.

—¡Sí! —Iba a salir corriendo, pero antes se detuvo para mirar a su papá—. ¿No te vas, verdad?

—Trunks, ve a despertarlos, tengo mucha hambre. —Se apresuró Bulma en responder. No quería imaginar que atrocidad podría decir Vegeta.

Finalmente el niño salió de su cuarto.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—Ya lo oíste decirlo.

—Está bien. Yo te lo pedí y te agradezco que te quedaras, pero luego vete rápido de aquí, no quiero que Trunks piense que volviste para quedarte, eso le haría pésimo. Cuando tenga la nave lista, te buscaré —dijo tratando de comportarse lo más madura posible.

—No has entendido. —Quitó la espalda de la puerta para pararse derecho—. Me quedaré.

—Te quedarás a desayunar —afirmó no queriendo entender.

—Me quedaré a entrenar a Trunks. Lo que pasó ayer no se puede volver a repetir. Es a mi hijo a quien has expuesto por tu irresponsabilidad y si él supiera…

—¡Un momento! ¿¡Yo expuse a MI hijo!? ¿!Mi irresponsabilidad!? ¡Llegas en el momento justo una vez en toda la vida de MI hijo! ¿¡Y ahora crees que puedes opinar de mi comportamiento de madre!? —Se había pasado. Ella ayer se creía la peor madre del mundo y que merecía el peor de los males por su irresponsabilidad, pero era ella quien se podía juzgar, nadie más y ciertamente no un maldito como él.

—Lo que sucedió fue cuando el niño estaba bajo tu cuidado, por eso me quedaré para entrenarlo, nada más. Mientras tanto tú puedes concentrar en la construcción de mi nueva nave —Habló con total calma, molestándola mucho más.

—¡Yo sé cuidar a mi hijo! ¡Lo he hecho todo este tiempo que nos has tenido abandonados y jamás te hemos necesitado! ¡No quiero que te quedes en mi casa!

—Trunks necesita saber controlar y usar su poder para que sepa qué hacer cuando suceda algo parecido, en lugar de quedarse llorando como un niño terrícola.

—¡No va a pasar nada parecido porque yo lo estaré cuidando! —La madurez se había ido lejos en cuanto él cuestionó su rol de madre.

—No puedes enseñarle las cosas que yo, y ciertamente nadie en este planeta puede —dijo con soberbia, caminando hacia la puerta—. La decisión ya está tomada. Encárgate de mi nave y yo prepararé a Trunks.

—¡No puedes venir a dar órdenes a mi casa! —Salió del cuarto de su hijo siguiéndolo—. ¡Decides quedarte a vivir acá y…!

—¿¡Papá se queda!? —gritó emocionado Trunks. Estaba tan ansioso de estar con su papá que entró chillando a la habitación de sus abuelos y así despertarlos, saliendo en menos de un segundo para volver a estar con él.

Vegeta no habló más, retirándose del lugar, escapando de los gritos.

—Trunks, escucha…

—¡Papá se va a quedar! —Saltó ignorando a su mamá, corriendo de vuelta al cuarto de sus abuelos para contarles la noticia.

—¡Trunks, deja de correr! ¡Tu cabeza!... maldición —susurró cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Prendió un cigarro en cuanto se sentó en el balcón, en el mismo lugar donde se ponía a observar la nave de Vegeta. Hacía un mes que la nave ya no estaba, luego que Vegeta la destruyera al salvar a su hijo, pero ella continuaba con su hábito de fumar en el mismo puesto. Además así no quedaba oliendo a cigarro, porque incluso Trunks había comenzado a decirle lo mal que olía cuando fumaba.

No entendía por qué su hijo absorbía con tanta facilidad todo lo que decía Vegeta. Es a ella a quien debería seguir a ojos cerrados, ella es quien siempre lo cuida y vela por él ¿y que obtiene a cambio? Que prácticamente su hijo se olvide que ella existe cuando su papá estaba presente.

Esperaba que se le pasara pronto, después de todo sólo llevaba un mes viviendo con ellos y de ese mes, y solamente tres días entrenando. Había costado un poco para que comenzara, Vegeta andaba apático como siempre. Ella hacia lo posible por evitarlo, así no habían peleas que Trunks pudiese presenciar, pero afortunadamente no fue necesario discutir por su hijo, ya que un día, como si nada comenzó a sacar al niño en las mañanas temprano. Eso no le gustó mucho a Bulma, ya que su hijo necesitaba cumplir con horarios para beneficiar su crecimiento físico e intelectual, pero en medio de otra discusión, Vegeta le hizo saber que eran estupideces humanas, los niños saiyajin no necesitan nada de eso para crecer bien, salvo entrenar y alimentarse. Ella insistió en que estaba mal, pero Trunks nuevamente le llevó la contraria, demostrando que podía estar bien pese al cambio de horario.

Sólo llevaban tres días, ya quería verlo en un par de semanas. Ni Vegeta podría con Trunks malhumorado. Al menos eso esperaba ella, para ser la mamá al rescate y ganar alguna vez una discusión con ese saiyajin. Antes, ganaba él o ella, pero ahora debía ceder por el bien de Trunks. Era injusto, ella no había nacido para perder.

—¿Qué pasa, hija? Te veo nerviosa —habló la rubia entrando al balcón, con un vaso de jugo para su hija.

—Me da miedo Vegeta, mamá.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Vegeta es un hombre adorable.

—No sé en qué mundo vives, mamá. —La miró con reproche—. Trunks aún no se ha lastimado seriamente, llega con raspones y heridas pequeñas, como las que se hace cuando juega con Goten, pero me da miedo que a Vegeta se le pase la mano. No creo que nunca haya estado con un niño tan pequeño como Trunks.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Vegeta es su padre, él sabe lo que es mejor para él, jamás lo lastimaría.

—Ojalá estés en lo correcto.

—Claro que lo estoy, que no se te olvide que él lo salvó.

Bulma frunció el ceño volviendo a mirar hacia el jardín. Odiaba ese comodín. Desde que Vegeta salvó a su hijo, todos en la casa lo admiraban y pensaban bien de él, y de paso ella se sentía pésimo al recordar lo ocurrido.

—Estoy segura que algo va a pasar, Vegeta no va a poder con Trunks por mucho tiempo, por eso te pido que los tengas vigilados. Ya me tengo que ir a trabajar.

—No te preocupes, Bulma. Todo estará bien, puedes irte tranquila. Un padre siempre sabe donde estar para atajar a su hijo.

—Sí, tal vez tienes razón y yo estoy exageran…

Cayendo desde el cielo y a centímetros de ella, pasó a gran velocidad, Trunks. Bulma quedó con la mandíbula en el suelo al ver a su hijo caer de tal altura.

—¡Trunks! —gritó sacando medio cuerpo por fuera del balcón. Su madre tuvo que afirmarla para que no cayera—. ¡Hijo!—. Entró a su cuarto para salir corriendo hacia el patio, ya imaginando a su pequeñito aplastado en el suelo.

Al llegar, casi sin poder respirar, de lo rápido que corrió, encontró a su niño riendo bajo el brazo de Vegeta.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Cómo llegó hasta el techo?! —Trató de tomarlo en brazos, pero Vegeta dio un paso hacia atrás, evitándolo—. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Entrégame a mi hijo!

—Estamos entrenando —respondió seco.

—Sí mamá —dijo feliz el niño, aunque un tanto incomodo por el agarre de su padre.

—¡¿No me digas que tú lo lanzaste desde el techo?!

—Es parte del entrenamiento. —Ya que notó que no continuarían enseguida, soltó a Trunks, dejándolo caer en el pasto.

El niño no lo vio venir, terminando con la cara pegada al suelo.

—¡Vegeta! ¡No seas tan brusco!

—Si estuviera atento, eso no hubiera pasado. ¿Qué te dije Trunks?

—Lo siento, papá —dijo limpiándose la cara y rodillas, rechazando la ayuda de su madre cuando intentó ponerlo de pie—. Estoy aprendiendo a volar, mamá.

—¡Bulma, hija! ¡Te dije que no pasaba nada! —gritó su madre desde el balcón.

—¡Tú sabías que estaban haciendo esto! —La recriminó sin dejar de gritar. La verdad es que todos en esa casa estaban locos y la volverían loca a ella.

—Creo que me llama tu padre, luego hablamos. —La mujer huyó justo a tiempo.

Bulma pensaba continuar con sus reclamos, pero Trunks se le adelantó.

—¡Mamá mira! —Con un poco de concentración el niño logró elevarse veinte centímetros del suelo. No avanzó hacia ningún lado ni se movió, concentrado en no caer.

—Trunks, eso es maravilloso —exclamó emocionada, llena de orgullo. Su niño tan pequeño y ya podía volar.

—Eso no es nada. Es una burla que aún no pueda volar con rapidez y fluidez. —Vegeta se cruzó de brazos mirando a Trunks.

—Claro que no Vegeta, Trunks es muy pequeño. Lo que está haciendo es extraordinario.

—Pero me falta mucho, mamá. Por eso mi papá me tira desde arriba, pero me atrapa si no puedo volar para no pegarme.

—Lo que voy a dejar de hacer para que vueles como corresponde de una vez por todas —Le dijo, molesto.

Cansado, el niño volvió al suelo.

—Trunks, ¿estás seguro que quieres continuar con esto? —preguntó Bulma tomándolo de los hombros.

—¡Sí mamá! ¡Papá es genial! ¡Yo quiero volar como él! Al principio me daba miedo, pero ya no —concluyó orgulloso y más feliz que nunca.

No había nada que decir o hacer contra las palabras de su hijo, ya que no estaba dañado ni herido. Tal vez ella estaba dramatizando. Su hijo era mitad saiyajin y podía soportar eso y mucho más. Al parecer era hora de dejar de preocuparse e irse a trabajar.

—Vamos, niño. —Ordenó Vegeta elevándose, dando por terminada la interrupción. Trunks corrió a su lado, saltando justo a tiempo para tomar su mano y subir sobre el techo de la Corporación Capsula, para continuar con su entrenamiento.

Bulma decidió ir a vestirse para ir a trabajar. Por muy permisiva que fuese, no quería ver a su hijo siendo lanzado desde tanta altura. Ahora en cierta forma entendía a Milk con Gohan y como no quería llegar a ser como ella, se haría un poco de lado, pero jamás se alejaría, porque sabía que Vegeta fallaría en algún momento.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—¿Mi papá no viene a almorzar? —Preguntó mientras ayudaba a su niño a cortar la carne. No le gustaba que se metiese el trozo entero a la boca; por muy medio saiyajin que fuese, era un niño y podía asfixiarse, y sin mencionar que era mala educación.

—No, me pidió que le llevara a su laboratorio, tú mejor que nadie debes entender eso. Cuando se obsesiona con algún proyecto es imposible sacarlo de ahí.

Bulma sonrió en respuesta. La verdad es que estas semanas estaba obsesionada en un proyecto que no le gustaría estar haciendo, pero debía.

—¡Hola papá!

Bulma levantó la vista al oír el saludo de su hijo, cruzando miradas con Vegeta, quien se sentó a la mesa, en su puesto de siempre. Inmediatamente miró a su madre, molesta porque le había dicho que Vegeta ya había almorzado, que no aparecería por el lugar. Más tarde cuando le reclamara, le diría que simplemente se había confundido.

—Vegeta, que bueno que llegaste. Cociné tu plato favorito. —La rubia le sirvió un gran plato de carne asada, sin importarle recibir un agradecimiento por eso, para ella bastaba que se lo comiera con las ganas de siempre para saber que estaba delicioso.

—También es mi favorito —comentó Trunks hablando con comida en la boca.

—Voy a llevarle almuerzo a tu padre y luego vengo a acompañarlos. —Llevó la bandeja al laboratorio, pero jamás regresaría a ese almuerzo.

Salvo intervenciones de Trunks para llamar la atención de ambos padres, la comida se mantuvo en un largo y tenso silencio

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

La puerta del cuarto de Vegeta se abrió de golpe, entrando Bulma con la cara roja de ira.

—¡Maldición Vegeta! ¡Se supone que ibas a entrenar a Trunks para que supiese controlar su fuerza, pero ahora que vuela ha roto más cosas que antes!

—Volar es la mejor forma de controlar la energía. Si Trunks fuese un niño bien educado sería más fácil que aprendiese a controlarse —respondió sin dejar de cambiar los canales de la televisión. Acostado en su cama con cara de aburrido y expresión indolente.

—¿Un niño bien educado? Según tus parámetros el que sea educado significa que a su edad ya debería estar matando gente.

—Al parecer me has tomado atención cuando hablo —Sonrió mirándola con burla.

Escuchó otro ruido de cristales rompiéndose, seguido de su madre llamándola.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Vegeta! —Odiaba dejarlo quedarse con la última palabra, pero debía volver al primer piso y controlar a su niño.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Trunks golpeó la puerta del cuarto de su padre, justo como le había enseñado (ordenado)

—Papá, ¿puedo pasar?

—¿Qué quieres? —Ni siquiera se movió para mirarlo, concentrado en la televisión, que como siempre lo aburría más que distraerlo. Por lo menos en la televisión de otros planetas que visitó había cosas más entretenidas, como arenas de combate a muerte o ejecuciones públicas en vivo.

—¿Vamos a entrenar? Quiero volar. —Entró sin cerrar la puerta, acercándose a la cama.

—Lo hicimos en la mañana.

—Me gusta volar.

—Pero lo haces pésimo.

—Mamá dice que lo hago bien.

—¿Acaso la has visto volar a ella? —preguntó mirándolo, pero obviamente no entendió el sarcasmo.

—Mi mamá no sabe volar.

Volvió a mirar el televisor, ignorando a Trunks que continuó de pie y observándolo por varios minutos en silencio.

—¿Papá?

—Sigues aquí, qué quieres.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo un rato?

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no molestes.

Trunks sonrió, subiéndose a la cama para sentarse al lado de su padre, sin tocarlo, tal y como le había enseñado (ordenado). No pasó mucho rato hasta que el niño comenzó a aburrirse, ya que no pasaba más de cinco segundos en un canal.

—Déjalo ahí —pidió entusiasmado cuando pasó por un canal que transmitía una película de dibujos animados.

—No voy a dejar eso y si quieres estar aquí, guarda silencio.

—Está bien. —Se disculpó bostezando.

Finalmente se decidió por un canal de documentales que hablaba de guerras y bombas. Algo bastante aburrido para un niño y medianamente interesante para él. Estos programas de historias sólo confirmaban lo estúpidos que eran los humanos en cuanto decisiones bélicas.

* * *

Bulma caminaba por el pasillo llamando a Trunks, se le había arrancado cuando le dijo que era la hora de la siesta, y aún no podía encontrarlo. Ahora que su niño podía volar —o al menos levitar—, tenía el doble de lugares para esconderse cuando no quería dormir o había hecho algo malo.

—Bulma.

Escuchó la voz de Vegeta llamarla. Eso era extraño, desde que regresó a casa jamás la había buscado.

—¿Qué quieres? —Entró a su cuarto, encontrando a su hijo dormido en la cama.

—Puedes llevártelo.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que se durmiera?

—La televisión humana duerme a cualquiera. Llévatelo ya, es una molestia, ronca igual que tú.

—Yo no ronco —dijo molesta, tomando a su niño en brazos. Y si tanto te molestaba, ¿por qué no lo llevaste a su cuarto?

—No soy su niñera. Y sí roncas, mucho.

—No ronco. Y tú ya deberías levantarte de ahí y hacer algo por ti, como entrenar.

—Yo sé lo que hago. Y tú roncas.

—¡Te digo que no! —Levantó la voz, logrando que Trunks saliera del sueño profundo en que estaba. Debió mecerlo para que no despertara—. Voy a construirte nuevas armaduras para que te pongas a entrenar.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero ahora sal de aquí.

Bulma se retiró de su pieza, no quería arriesgarse con Trunks.

Los días continuaron con la misma rutina. En la mañana Bulma trabajaba mientras Trunks y Vegeta entrenaban. Se encontraban a la hora de almuerzo o cena, o ambas (dependiendo de la estrategia usada por la madre de Bulma) y poco a poco las discusiones se hacían más comunes, al igual que las conversaciones en la mesa, como en los viejos tiempos. El más feliz de todos era Trunks, que ya se había acostumbrado a esta costumbre familiar.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—¿Tienes que ponerle esa ropa estúpida cada vez que come? —preguntó antes de comenzar a cenar.

—Es un babero y sirve para que no se ensucie la ropa cuando come —respondió sentándose junto a Trunks. Una vez más coincidieron a la mesa, Bulma sospechaba que todo era plan de su madre, porque ya eran demasiadas veces en la semana que estaban solamente los tres en la cocina.

—Si le enseñaras a comer no sería necesario.

—Trunks sí sabe comer, ¿verdad que sí, mi amor?

—Sí —exclamó feliz golpeando el tenedor en la mesa, tirando arroz por todos lados, especialmente donde estaba Vegeta, provocando que gruñera en voz baja.

—¿Ves? —Bulma hizo lo posible por no reír.

—De seguir así va a crecer como los tontos niños terrícolas.

—No digas eso, Trunks es muy inteligente y los niños terrícolas no tienen nada de malo. Bueno, algunos, pero no todos.

—Una raza que puede ser purgada en un mes por tropas débiles no sirve para nada.

—Tú todo lo reduces a guerras. Además a tus guerreros imaginarios no les saldría fácil, tenemos muchos amigos poderosos que nos defenderían hasta el final.

—¿Quién? ¿El calvo enano, el calvo degenerado, el calvo pálido, el calvo verde o el calvo de tres ojos?

—Por supuesto que sí y Yamcha también.

Vegeta levantó una ceja dejando su plato de lado un segundo. —Ese debilucho no duró ni un segundo contra nosotros años atrás y mucho menos lo haría ahora.

—Claro que sí, él ha entrenado mucho para cuidarnos a todos cuando alguien quiera hacernos daño. —La verdad es que no era así, pero quería llevarle la contraria y molestarlo y qué mejor que hablar bien de Yamcha delante de él. Era una tontería de macho alfa molesto por mencionar al ex novio. Eso era gracioso. Por muy extraterrestre que fuese Vegeta, había comportamientos que trascendían la galaxia.

—Sigue soñando que él te salvará, mientras no se acerque a Trunks y lo vuelva a tocar, to…

—Un momento —Bulma lo interrumpió—. ¿Lo vuelva a tocar? La última vez que Yamcha estuvo aquí fue hace tiempo, cuando nos invitó… —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Estuviste espiándonos?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió volviendo a comer. Maldiciéndose por su estupidez, pero claro, quien le mandó a abrir la boca cuando debería comer y luego retirarse a su cuarto.

—Esa vez que vino le revolvió el cabello, ¿de eso estás hablando? —Sonrió al haberlo descubierto. Ahora entendía su providencial llegada justo para salvar a Trunks cuando quedó encerrado en la nave.

—En lugar de estar inventando cosas preocúpate de educar a mi hijo.

—¡Mi hijo está perfectamente educado y gracias a mi!

—Hasta un simio sabe usar los servicios mejor que él.

—¡Así que sabías usarlos cuando tenías su edad!

El ambiente se estaba caldeando cuando la risa estridente de Trunks los interrumpió. Bulma se mordió el labio, lamentando haber perdido los estribos en frente de su hijo, pero lo que no sabía que para el niño era algo bueno, acostumbrado a siempre verlos así y no en callados cada vez que se cruzaban por la casa.

Desde ese momento la cena continuó en silencio.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Muchas gracias por la invitación Bulma.

—No es nada, Gohan. A Trunks le encanta que vengas con Goten, lástima que Milk no los dejó quedarse a dormir.

—Mi mamá es un poco estricta —Rió el jovencito, esperando que estuviesen todos a la mesa para comenzar a almorzar.

—La próxima vez la invitas a quedarse acá. Hay muchas habitaciones disponibles. Me gustaría cocinar con ella, sé que es muy buena cocinera —intervino la abuela de Trunks, sentándose a la mesa.

—Le voy a decir. —La verdad no creía que le gustase la idea, mucho menos si se enterara que Vegeta estaba nuevamente viviendo en la casa.

—Muchacho, me llegaron unos libros que creo podrían interesarte. Después de comer recuérdame para que te los muestre.

—Sí, muchas gracias —respondió entusiasmado. Siempre volvía con material interesante e imposible de encontrar en otro lugar cuando iba de visita a la casa de Bulma.

Mientras tanto Trunks y Goten jugaban en la sala, en el carril especial y reforzado que Bulma hacía hecho para su hijo cuando era más pequeño. Trunks podía volar, la seguridad era para Goten.

El niño de ojos azules no dejaba de hablar, contándole a su mejor amigo sobre el entrenamiento y lo genial que era su papá, mientras que Goten lo miraba y chupaba uno de los juguetes de Trunks.

—Le diré a Gohan que te enseñe a volar. Y podrás acompañarme al cielo y a tomar los juguetes que esconde mi mamá en su pieza.

Goten no dejó de babear el trencito de plástico, sonriéndole a Trunks.

—Es muy fácil, mi papá me enseña y dice que soy muy bueno, el mejor del mundo. —Mintió queriendo impresionar a su amigo, pero el mini Goku estaba más atento de tomar otro juguete para llevárselo a la boca.

Goten balbuceó inquieto, apuntando el camión de bomberos junto a Trunks.

Trunks se puso de pie y dejó el camión a su lado, regresando a su lugar para continuar armando el edificio con sus bloques de madera, pero no pudo seguir porque el camión de juguete terminó estrellándose en su cabeza, lanzándolo hacía atrás, terminando con los pies en el aire.

—¡Goten no hagas eso! Me dolió. —Reclamó tocándose la frente, donde había sido golpeado.

Goten no dejaba de reír, aplaudiendo feliz, viendo que otra cosa podía arrojarle a Trunks. Un peluche fue el elegido, derrumbando el edificio que había alcanzado a ser más alto que Trunks.

—¡Goten no! —Quiso acercarse a él para quitarle todo lo que tuviera a mano, pero se le hizo imposible, los ataques del niño eran muy rápidos y fuertes, debiendo cubrir su rostro con los brazos para protegerse.

Los dos últimos peluches volaron fuera del corral. El primero golpeó un florero lanzándolo al suelo alfombrado y el segundo en la pierna de Vegeta que volvía a casa luego de haber desaparecido la noche anterior.

Goten se detuvo al ver a Vegeta. Le daba un poco de miedo ver su cara enojada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Trunks? —Se acercó a los niños, mirando con desprecio al compañero de su hijo.

—Estamos jugando, papá —respondió un poco asustado. No quería que su papá reprendiera a Goten.

—No me gusta que te juntes con este niño.

—Es mi amigo, papá.

—Qué estupidez. —Se acercó a Goten. Incapaz de entender por qué Bulma insistía en juntarlos. Trunks no podía tener relación con el hijo de Kakarotto ni mucho menos ser _"amigos"_ como su hijo decía tan decidido.

Vegeta levantó a Goten del cuello de la ropa para dejarlo frente su rostro, pero con el brazo estirado y así no tenerlo tan cerca. Lo estudió en silencio, comprobando que su poder de pelea era paupérrimo. Indigno de siquiera estar en el mismo lugar que su hijo. Además tenía esa cara tan estúpida, como si no hubiese nada dentro de su cabeza más que babear y ensuciar el pañal. Su hijo a su edad era mucho más despierto y listo. Este niño en su planeta sería sinónimo de vergüenza y hubiese terminado en otro astro o muerto para deshacerse de él.

El agarre de la ropa lo hizo sentir incomodo, costándole un poco respirar. Goten comenzó a hacer pucheros, listo para largarse a llorar.

—Papá, bájalo, le duele —pidió levantando la voz.

Vegeta lo quedó mirando, sorprendido y curioso de que el niño sacara la voz para defender al otro mocoso. Pensaba de todos modos bajarlo, pero quiso esperar a ver que hacía.

Trunks levitó para salir del corral, volviendo al suelo para tomar la pierna de su padre.

—¡Déjalo, déjalo ya! —Jaló su pantalón, frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre no dijo nada, observando como Trunks lo miraba desafiante y enojado. Abrió la boca para responderle, pero Goten se puso a llorar tan fuerte que Vegeta lo lanzó a los cojines donde había estado jugando antes que él llegara.

Al verse liberado y de nuevo rodeado de juguetes, terminó el llanto para tomar el tren y metérselo a la boca.

Vegeta abandonó el lugar dejando a los niños solos.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Vegeta, querido, ya regreso, por favor cuida a Trunks por mí. —La mamá de Bulma salió de la cocina sin esperar respuesta, dejando a padre e hijo solos.

El hombre comió en silencio por un rato, tratando de ignorar a su hijo y su desastrosa forma de comer, pero dado que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, interrumpió su comida para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, niño? —preguntó de brazos cruzados.

Trunks soltó la cuchara para mirarlo. —Estoy comiendo, papá.

—Así comen los animales, no las personas. Toma los cubiertos como corresponde.

El niño volvió a tomar la cuchara de la forma que siempre lo hacía, sin entender qué estaba mal.

—¿Acaso no te enseñan nada en esta casa? —Se levantó de su asiento para sentarse junto a su hijo. No importaba que fuese sumamente inteligente, supiese escribir y leer al nivel de niños que lo doblaban en años o que su nivel de entendimiento y comunicación fuese muy superior al de su edad, para Vegeta todo lo que importaba en ese momento era que el bendito niño no sabía tomar los servicios.

En ese momento Bulma iba camino en la cocina, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Vegeta y Trunks hablar. Se asomó con discreción, comprobando que algo pasaba con Vegeta, porque en otras circunstancias la hubiera sentido antes de llegar y ahora no se daba por enterado que estaba mirándolo.

—Mi mamá me enseñó, pero no me gusta.

—Ya es hora que lo hagas bien. —Le quitó la cuchara y puso en la mano de la forma correcta. Se cruzó de brazos y quedó mirando, esperando que comiera.

Trunks se sintió un poco intimidado. Esto era como estar entrenando con él. Nada era suficiente para su padre, aunque el pequeño se esforzara y diera todo de sí pese a su corta edad, Vegeta siempre lo encontraba mal y por mucho que disfrutara estar con su padre, era abrumador para Trunks.

Sin dejar de mirar a su papá, Trunks tomó una cucharada de su crema de verduras, ensuciándose la boca y camiseta por lo torpe de sus movimientos. De haber sido sus abuelos o mamá los que estuvieran observando no hubiese sido problema, pero el niño no soportó la presión, fallando en la tarea impuesta por su padre.

—Perdón —dijo anteponiéndose al reto.

—No te disculpes y vuelve a intentarlo.

Y así lo hizo, esta vez derramando menos crema. No esperó a que su padre le ordenara y continuó comiendo, lento para no ensuciarse, sirviendo menos cantidad en la cuchara y limpiándola en el plato antes de llevársela a la boca para hacerlo bien, hasta que ya pudo hacerlo con éxito varias veces seguidas sin fallar.

—¿Así? —preguntó sonriendo, esperando ser felicitado.

—Sí. Ahora límpiate, te pareces al inmundo del hijo de Kakarotto.

—Goten es un bebé, yo soy grande.

—Entonces límpiate. No puedes esperar a que alguien haga las cosas por ti. —Tomó una servilleta desde el centro de la mesa, dejándola junto su mano.

Trunks la tomó limpiando su ropa y rostro, de forma torpe. Como siempre o la gran parte del tiempo comía con su abuela, ella lo mimaba a los extremos que él no debía hacer nada, salvo abrir la boca, masticar y tragar.

—Te queda en la mejilla derecha. —Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No podía creer que él tuviera que enseñarle lo más básico a su hijo. No se había quedado en la Tierra para hacer de niñera.

Optó por quitarle la servilleta y terminar de limpiarle la mejilla. No le gustaba la suciedad y menos que el chico llegara pegajoso a entrenar con él.

—¿Qué hay de postre? Me comí todo —preguntó feliz moviendo los pies que colgaban de la silla.

—Pregúntale a tu abuela —dijo levantándose para marcharse, justo en el mismo instante que entraba Bulma a la cocina.

—De postre hay helado, porque mi niño se comió toda la comida. —Fue hacia Trunks para besarlo en la mejilla, sin dejar de sonreír y mirar a Vegeta—. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer postre, Vegeta? Hay helado de frutilla, tu favorito. —Terminó guiñándole el ojo, a lo que él hombre respondió con un seco no antes de abandonar el lugar.

Bulma sabía que esa sería la respuesta, pero no pudo evitar preguntar. El verlo así la hizo querer tenerlo a su lado con su hijo un poco más. Estaba feliz de ver aquella pequeña interacción entre los dos. Por primera vez no le importaba darse cuenta que no tenía la razón. Vegeta podía estar con Trunks sin que nada malo sucediese.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Trunks cayó al suelo desde dos metros, golpeándose en el brazo. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero al darse cuenta que no fue tan terrible como parecía, se puso de pie y limpió las lágrimas que se asomaron.

Vegeta se alejó de él, sentándose en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol. El niño lo siguió, sabiendo que estaba molesto con él por haber fallado en el vuelo.

—¿Seguimos?

—Eso es todo por hoy —dijo serio, con los ojos cerrados.

—Pero quiero seguir.

—No vale la pena si te caes cada vez que te elevas.

—Te prometo que no volveré a caerme.

—No estamos negociando. Mañana continuaremos, ahora vete con tu madre.

Trunks hizo una mueca, él estaba entretenido y quería seguir con su papá.

—Si te enseño algo que aprendí, ¿me puedo quedar contigo?

—Te dije que no estamos negociando. Vete a duchar, estás inmundo.

No le hizo caso, continuó parado enfrente a él, esperando que abriera los ojos para enseñarle lo que había aprendido. Y ya que no los abrió, decidió hacerlo de todos modos.

Juntó sus manos y respiró profundo, concentrado, hasta que una pequeña luz de energía apareció en estas. De inmediato su padre abrió los ojos al sentir su ki elevarse, sorprendido de ver la energía que Trunks era capaz de controlar, aunque pequeña, bastante poderosa para un niño de su edad.

El niño abrió las manos, dejando que la bola de energía creciera un poco más, al punto que ya no pudo controlarla y debió lanzar al frente sin guía alguna.

Vegeta se puso de pie en un segundo, esquivándola, pero el pobre árbol no pudo decir lo mismo, recibiendo todo el impacto. El grueso tronco se partió, cayendo hacia adelante con toda la fuerza y tamaño de sus años.

Trunks cerró los ojos al ver el gigante caer sobre él, pero su padre lo tomó de la mano y elevó justo a tiempo para verlo terminar en el suelo.

—¡Fue sin querer! ¡Maté el árbol de mi abuelo!

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? —Vegeta no estaba interesado en el eco asesinato de su hijo.

Trunks miró hacia arriba a su padre que aún lo sostenía de la mano, elevados a varios metros de altura.

—Gohan.

—¿Gohan? —Lo soltó sin avisar, esperando que el niño reaccionara a tiempo. Afortunadamente para el chico, así fue.

Ahora los dos conversaban levitando.

—Ayer con mi mamá fuimos a la casa de Goten y Gohan estaba entrenando y nos pusimos a jugar con él.

Miraron hacia el suelo cuando escucharon la voz de Bulma llamarlos. Trunks bajó enseguida, realizando un aterrizaje casi perfecto, de no ser que quedó sentado en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué le pasó al árbol?! —Dejó una bandeja con refrescos y emparedados en la mesa de picnic, junto la piscina.

—Lo siento mamá, yo no quería.

—¿Fuiste tú? —Estaba asombrada. No sabía que su pequeño fuese capaz de tanto.

Vegeta bajó donde estaba la mujer y su hijo.

—¿No es peligroso enseñarle lanzar energías a esta edad?

Vegeta arqueó las cejas. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos? Hace una semana que estaba distinta, y ahora esto.

—Aprenderá a controlarlo. —Se limitó a responder, caminando al lugar donde estaban entrenando—. Vamos Trunks.

—Primero coman lo que les traje.

—Sí papá, por favor. Hacer eso me dejó muy cansado.

En respuesta, volvió con los dos, tomando un pan, comiéndoselo en dos mordiscos. Trunks lo imitó, hambriento después de haber lanzado esa energía.

—No entrenen mucho, el almuerzo ya va a estar. —Le giñó el ojo a Vegeta, yendo de regreso a la casa.

Trunks comió y bebió, inconsciente de la mirada lasciva de su padre hacia su madre, aprovechando que estaba de espalda.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Salió de su laboratorio dirigiendo sus pasos a la habitación de Vegeta. Sabía estaba ahí porque el hombre había adquirido la aburrida rutina de quedarse en su cuarto varias horas al día.

Secó sus manos en la ropa, descubriendo que estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensaba, pero debía hacerlo hoy aprovechando que no había nadie más en la casa. Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, encontrando la habitación vacía.

—¿Vegeta? —Lo llamó pensando que podría estar en el baño, pero no hubo respuesta. Caminó alrededor de la cama dejando una capsula en el velador y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero escuchó al hombre.

—Acá.

Bulma salió al balcón encontrándolo sentado en la baranda, cruzado de brazos y con un pie apoyado en el piso. Se acercó a él, observando el hermoso atardecer que al parecer él ignoraba por completo.

—¿Aburrido? —habló amistosa, acercándose un poco más.

Vegeta dejó de observar a la nada para mirarla. La notó extraña, pero no supo qué era y tampoco preguntaría.

—Sé que no querías que te hiciese más trajes, pero los hice de todos modos. Dejé la capsula en tu velador.

—Perdiste tu tiempo.

—No lo creo. Te conozco, y sé que pronto volverás a entrenar como antes.

—No me conoces nada —dijo tajante. No entendía por qué siempre se empecinaba en decirle eso.

—Creo que soy la persona que mejor te conoce en toda la galaxia, y es por eso que las hice. Estoy segura que dentro de poco estarás entrenando y te pondrás más egocéntrico que nunca, esa apatía que tienes se irá y volverás a tener ese humor raro. Me molestarás a diario, pidiendo robots y trajes nuevos y que no sea tan ineficiente a la hora de componer tu querida nave. ¡Ah! Y también volverás a sentir mi presencia cuando me acerque.

Como pocas veces sucedía, él prefirió callar. No tenía nada que decir a eso, se sintió tan expuesto que no tuvo deseos de tocar ese tema, ni siquiera para contradecirla.

A Bulma le costó continuar hablar, porque si bien estaba segura de conocerlo mejor que nadie, había un detalle en él, algo que no sabía cómo actuaría, y eso la tenía angustiada y aterrada, por eso le había pedido a sus padres que se llevaran a Trunks, en caso de que fuese la reacción que esperaba, no quería que su hijo estuviera presente para verlo. Sería más fácil inventarle una mentira y continuar con sus vidas. Bulma soñaba para que fuese la otra opción, pero no era tonta y aunque podría haber dilatado las cosas, dejar que los meses pasaran para crear un lazo con su hijo, prefirió hacerlo de una vez por todas y terminar con la incertidumbre que la estaba matando desde el primer día que Vegeta decidió quedarse para entrenar a su hijo. Después de todo si Vegeta no estaba interesado en Trunks, no importaba el tiempo que continuara con ellos.

Bulma no podía continuar viviendo en un sueño con fecha de vencimiento.

—Tengo algo más para ti.

Él esperó a que le mostrara o dijera algo, y en lugar de eso la vio acercarse a él, terminar el espacio entre ellos, tomar su rostro con las manos y besarlo en la boca. La sorpresa de la inesperada acción lo hizo bajar de la baranda, pero no le respondió ni se separó, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos al contrario de ella. Tampoco la sintió separar la boca en busca de algo más. Simplemente se trató de un beso en los labios.

En cuanto se separó, habló para que él no lo hiciera. —No te ilusiones, no era eso lo que venía a darte. —Sacó del bolsillo una capsula y tomó su mano para entregársela, cortando enseguida el contacto—. Siempre cumplo mis promesas. Te dije que te construiría una nueva nave y aquí está. Lista y mejorada —Se controló para que no le temblara la voz, y añadió en tono de broma bastante esforzada, sin necesidad de continuar hablando—. Si gustas puedes marcharte para siempre en este mismo instante. Ya está probada. No te dará problemas.

—Está terminada —susurró para él, observándola en su mano. Más interesado en el tema de lo que creyó.

Ella notó su tono de voz, sintiendo que no podía continuar ahí. No tenía deseos de pelear ni gritar. Esta vez no.

—Ya estamos a mano. —Se dio media vuelta retirándose del lugar. No quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Pensó que podría ser más fuerte, pero falló miserablemente. De haber sucedido antes que lo viera compartir de esa forma con Trunks habría sido distinto, hubiera disfrutado el momento para gritarle todo lo que sentía, pero ahora su tonto corazón le había jugado en contra, haciéndola soñar cosas que jamás serían, despertando sentimientos que se había obligado a sepultar.

Vegeta levantó la vista para mirarla y hablarle, pero ella ya no estaba.

Entró a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama abrazando un cojín a la espera de oír el maldito sonido del motor de la nave al despegar. Ese mismo que se encargó de ponerle los pies en la tierra meses atrás. No sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo nuevamente, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Debía hacerlo por Trunks, además todo era su culpa, ella lo había aceptado de regreso y ahora tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias. Los hombres como Vegeta no cambiaban, ni siquiera al ver todo lo que le ofrecían y eso ella ya debería haberlo aprendido.

Cerca de una hora después Trunks y sus abuelos ya estaban de vuelta del paseo. Cenaron los cuatros en la cocina —Bulma sólo pudo beber agua—. La sobremesa fue corta, ya que la hora de dormir se aproximaba y tampoco tenía ganas de hablar.

Trunks quiso ir a despedirse de su papá, pero Bulma insistió en que se había dormido temprano y debía respetar su descanso.

Luego de bañar y dejar a su hijo durmiendo en la cama, regresó a la suya, se puso el pijama y acostó, con la mirada perdida en la ventana del balcón, no pudiendo cerrar los ojos en horas, con el corazón acelerado y un nudo en la garganta. Avanzada la noche el sueño le ganaría, pero cualquier ruido lograba despertarla y hacerla pensar que era la nave abandonando la Tierra, manteniéndola nuevamente en vilo por largo rato.

En algún momento de la noche se levantó directo a la cocina por una copa de vino tinto. —Los vasos de leche eran inútiles en ocasiones como esta—. En la mitad de la segunda copa decidió regresar a la cama, terminando de beberla en el camino.

A menos de cuarenta minutos que saliera el sol, pudo quedarse dormida.

* * *

—¡Bulma, hija! ¡Despierta! ¡Bulma!

La voz agitada de su madre y los zamarreos la despertaron de la peor forma posible. Asustada y desorientada lo primero que pensó fue que algo le había pasado a su hijo o como lo pensó, Vegeta ya no estaba, o mil veces peor: se había marchado con su hijo como tantas veces la amenazó en medio de peleas cuando su hijo tenía memos de un año.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —Se levantó de la cama casi cayendo al suelo. Había dormido muy poco y su corazón continuaba acelerado.

—¡Es Trunks!

—¡¿Qué le pasó?! —Ahora sí pensó que moriría.

—¡Ven! ¡Rápido! —La mujer corrió al balcón seguida de su hija.

En cuanto Bulma observó lo que su madre tanto insistía, toda la angustia y malestar se esfumaron.

—¡Mira mamá! —gritó Trunks volando en frente de ella, como un experto y ágil guerrero que dominaba la técnica hace años. Hacía círculos, se lanzaba en picada y detenía justo a tiempo de chocar contra el suelo para volver donde estaba su madre y abuela y continuar haciendo piruetas.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Trunks —dijo sonriendo de verdad.

El niño continuó mostrándole a su abuela y mamá todo lo que había aprendido, asombrándolas de lo hábil que era para ser tan pequeño. Bulma orgullosa como toda madre lo miraba embelesada, mientras la abuela corría al interior del cuarto para ir por la cámara fotográfica e inmortalizar el momento.

El niño volvió a volar hacia el pasto, todo siempre observado por Bulma, quien se distrajo de su hijo al ver a Vegeta de pie en el patio y cruzado de brazos. También miraba a su hijo, completamente serio y memorizando errores para hacérselos saber cuándo terminara el espectáculo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por varios segundos. Ella le sonrió.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Entró al cuartó de Vegeta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No le agradaba la idea de que el hombre continuara sin deseos de entrenar, pero si debía ver un lado positivo, era que pasaba mucho tiempo con Trunks. Al parecer su hijo era el único ser que soportaba al punto de permitirle estar junto a él. Tal vez era porque el niño lo obedecía a ojos cerrados al punto de comportarse y permanecer en silencio y también porque era mitad saiyajin. A veces sentía celos de la relación que estaban construyendo, ya que ella era la que debía poner las reglas y limitar todo, en cambio Vegeta no debía hacer nada, salvo dar una orden que Trunks seguía sin cuestionar.

Se quedó a los pies de la cama observando a su hijo y Vegeta durmiendo, siendo imposible no sonreír. La verdad es que no podía sentir celos al verlos así. Hace un año esto se le hacía imposible y ahora Trunks había tomado la rutina de ir al cuarto de su padre después de almuerzo a ver televisión con él, durmiéndose a los cinco minutos. La novedad ahora era que esta vez él también se había dormido, confirmando lo que siempre decía sobre la televisión terrícola.

Tomó a Trunks en brazos. Cada vez le era más difícil cargarlo cuando dormía. Con el entrenamiento diario parecía que había ganado peso, aunque físicamente lucía igual; tal vez más alto, y claramente cada día luciendo igual a Vegeta. Podía comprobarlo al ver los dos ceños fruncidos al dormir.

Luego de dejar a su hijo en la cama, volvió al cuarto del hombre para cerrar la puerta. Lo observó un rato dormir antes de abandonar el lugar con una nueva idea en su cabeza, algo que estaba segura le regresaría ánimo decaído.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—¿Dónde está Bulma? —consultó el científico, sin dejar de ojear su periódico.

A la mesa también estaban sentados Vegeta y Trunks.

—No sé, querido. Creo que está metida en otro súper proyecto secreto y por eso siempre llega tarde a comer.

—Si sigue así pronto deberá tomar otras vacaciones. Nuestra hija nunca descansa.

—Es tal y como eras tú a su edad. Creen que tienen toda la fuerza y energía del mundo y que pueden hacerlo todo. —Terminó de servir los platos y se sentó junto a su nieto para darle de comer, pero el niño no se lo permitió.

—Soy un hombre grande, abuela. —Y lo demostró tomando el tenedor como correspondía para comer fideos.

Vegeta continuó comiendo sin decir una palabra, pero consciente del comportamiento de Trunks, en cambio, los abuelos vieron con gusto al pequeñito cenando como todo un adulto.

—Lo haces muy bien, Trunks.

—Sí, abuelo —respondió contento, intentando no ensuciarse con la salsa.

—Es una pena, crecen tan rápido. No puedo creer que ya no le puedo dar de comer a mi nieto.

—Ya lo oíste, es un hombre grande, querida, tienes que hacerte a la idea que nuestro nieto ya creció.

—Pero yo quiero un bebé para mimar, vestirlo y darle de comer —comentó un tanto apenada, pero de inmediato se llenó de alegría cuando una fantástica idea se cruzó en su cabeza—. ¡Ya sé! Le pediré a Bulma que me de otro nieto, Vegeta ¿Cuándo vas a decidirte a reconquistar a mi hija? Quiero que me den otro nieto pronto.

Pese a estar ignorando la conversación, le fue imposible no escuchar eso. Incluso se atragantó con la carne, pero no se detuvo ni los miró, aunque sin darse cuenta, comenzó a comer más rápido.

—No presiones al muchacho, de seguro tiene sus razones para tomarse su tiempo. Bulma es una persona complicada.

Comió un pedazo entero de pan ignorando ese comentario y los siguientes. Podría ponerse de pie y marcharse, pero eso significaría darle importancia a las estupideces que se estaban hablando, además la maldita comida estaba deliciosa.

Mientras tanto Trunks también comía con rapidez, imitando a su papá.

—Lo sé, pero Bulma está loca de amor por él, lo malo es que es muy orgullosa, por eso Vegeta tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

—Tal vez ya lo está haciendo y nosotros no nos hemos enterado ¿Verdad muchacho?

Obviamente no respondió, tragando más y más la comida que lo mantenía en la mesa.

—Siento haber llegado tarde. —Bulma entró a la cocina y se sentó en su lugar. Se veía cansada y un poco sucia de grasa y otras cosas más.

—¡Mami! —gritó el pequeño, feliz de ver a su madre luego de un largo día de ausencia.

Vegeta la miró de reojo por un segundo antes de volver con la comida.

—¡Bulma estas preciosa! —Su madre se le acercó al ver el nuevo corte de cabello que traía y que pese a estar despeinada, lucía muy bien.

—Me alegra que te guste. Fui esta mañana a la peluquería. Ya estaba cansada del cabello largo, además hace tanto calor que el pelo corto ayuda a soportar un poco las altas temperaturas.

—Te ves muy linda, hija.

—Gracias, papá.

—¡Muy linda, mamá!

—Gracias, mi amor, estaba esperando a que lo vieras, pero después de una ducha voy a estar más hermosa.

—Sí querida, a todos en esta cocina nos encantó como te queda el cabello corto.

Bulma sonrió.

Vegeta terminó de comer para retirarse de la cocina, sin decir una sola palabra.

—Tranquila hija, estoy segura que a Vegeta le gustó el nuevo cambio de look que hiciste para él, pero la próxima vez, ven a la mesa más arreglada, y no como mecánico grasiento. —la aconsejó mientras le servía la cena.

—¡Mamá! En primer lugar no parezco mecánico grasiento. Estaba trabajando tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de la hora y por eso no alcancé a arreglarme, y en segundo lugar, no me corté el cabello para impresionar a Vegeta.

—¿A mí sí? —preguntó Trunks.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi amor. —Se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. El acercamiento hizo que notara raspones en su brazo izquierdo—. ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo, Trunks?

—Papá me pegó muy fuerte y me caí, pero no me…

—¿Tu papá te golpeó?

—Estábamos entrenando, pero no me dolió, porque soy grande y fuerte.

—Sí, mi nieto ya creció y ya no me deja darle comida en la boca.

Bulma no dijo nada al respecto, después de todo solamente se trataba de una herida pequeña, pero más le valía a Vegeta controlarse a la hora de entrenar a su hijo.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Entró al cuarto de él sin golpear, salvo por la patada que le dio a la puerta para abrirla. Estaba con la cara roja de ira, dando por terminada la Bulma amable que suspiraba cuando veía a padre e hijo entrenar y compartir tiempo juntos.

—¡Vegeta! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! —Pensaba salir a buscarlo por toda la casa y los jardines, pero lo escuchó en el baño. No esperó a que saliera, y abrió la puerta de golpe, igual que la primera. De esta no se iba a librar con facilidad—. ¡¿Por qué no me respondes cuando estoy hablando?!

El hombre estaba en el baño terminando de secar su cabello con una toalla y con otra alrededor de su cadera. El vapor que aún inundaba el pequeño baño escapó hacia el cuarto.

—Ya me encontraste. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó concentrado en secar su desordenado cabello. No le agradaba cuando se le iba a la cara, sobre los ojos, por eso siempre se preocupaba de secarlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que entrenes a Trunks, ahora sabe controlar su fuerza e incluso se comporta mejor, pero habíamos quedado en que serían lecciones de vuelo, no entrenamiento bruto como el que sueles tener —gritó más enojada porque no la miró en ningún momento.

—Nosotros no quedamos en nada. Dije que me quedaría en la Tierra para entrenar a mi hijo y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

—¡Recién va a cumplir tres años! ¡No puedes usarlo como saco de boxeo!

—Es mitad saiyajin. Tus miedos son injustificados. —Caminó hacía su cama donde tenía la ropa que se pondría, dando por terminada la discusión.

Por supuesto ella no se quedaría así y lo siguió.

—Debes suavizar el entrenamiento, ¡¿me oíste?! ¡Vegeta te estoy hablando!

Pero él hizo caso omiso, como si ya no estuviera en la habitación.

—¡Te estoy hablando! ¡No me ignores! —Reclamó enojada y en un rápido movimiento le quitó la toalla, dejándolo desnudo.

Vegeta se dio vuelta para mirarla. Al ver la toalla en su mano se dio cuenta de lo que había le hecho, pero por supuesto no hizo ningún intento por cubrirse o meterse al baño. Jamás había sido pudoroso. Toda su vida estuvo sin ropa, al igual que otros guerreros, en las maquinas de recuperación y sin olvidar que había estado desnudo con ella más veces de las que podría recordar. Obviamente la treta de Bulma no había funcionado con él.

—Tienes las armaduras que hice para ti y una nave nueva con la gravedad aumentada y ni siquiera has sido capaz de desencapsularla en el jardín. Tienes todo lo que necesitas para entrenar, así que deja de lastimar a mi hijo, ¡bruto! —No se había dado cuenta que continuaba con la toalla en la mano, aunque estaba consciente de su rostro rojo, molesta consigo misma por tan tonta acción, pero no le daría en el gusto de verla escapar. Continuaría mirándolo directo a los ojos para decirle todo lo que pensaba, como si nada raro estuviese pasando y todos estuviesen vestidos en ese cuarto.

—¿Ya acabaste? —habló cuando ella terminó con sus reclamos. En verdad eran muchos, pero ella no lograba entender que para Trunks no significaban nada, que mañana ya no tendría marcas y a fin de cuentas esto era lo mejor para él.

—¡No! ¡No he terminado! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?! ¡Tienes todo para entrenar y continúas perdie…!

—Bulma, querida, necesito que me… —La madre de Bulma al oírla, entró al cuarto para pedirle su ayuda, pero se calló y llevó las manos a la boca en cuanto vio a la pareja, y en especial a Vegeta.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Perdón! ¡Yo pensé qué…!

—¿Ahora vamos a esperar que entre tu padre también? —consultó a Bulma, cruzándose de brazos. Sin mover un musculo por incomodidad.

Bulma tomó a su madre de los hombros para sacarla del cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

—¡¿Por qué no saliste enseguida, mamá?!

—Perdóname hija, no sabía que se estaban reconciliando, de lo contrario no hubiera entrado.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! No estábamos reconciliándonos. —Tiró la toalla al suelo, más molesta que antes.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Bulma. Si quieres puedo llevarme a Trunks y a tu padre por el resto del día para que se reconcilien como se debe. —Ofreció su ayuda, feliz que su hija y el apuesto Vegeta volvieran a estar juntos, pero antes que continuara con más ideas, Bulma le explicó lo que había sucedido.

—Así que no hay nada de reconciliación. ¿Estamos claro?

—Es una lástima, pero si no es ahora, será más pronto de lo que crees, ya verás.

—Sí, mamá, como digas. —Prefirió no llevarle la contraria, así sería más fácil terminar con el tema.

—Créeme, el joven apuesto y dotado Vegeta va a caer a tus pies muy pronto.

—¡Mamá! —Se tapó los oídos con las manos y dejó a su madre hablando sola cuando escuchó la palabra _dotado._ La científica no tuvo intensiones de quedarse a averiguar si eso había sido una broma o qué.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Luego de ayudar a Trunks a bañarse, ponerse el pijama y a acostarse (porque el niño ya era un hombre grande que podía hacer todo solo), se dirigió al cuarto de Vegeta. Estaba tal y como lo había visto en la tarde: desganado, sobre la cama y cambiando los canales sin decidirse por nada. Eso la volvía loca, ya quería verlo entrenando o por lo menos viendo por más de cinco segundos algún programa.

—Vegeta, necesito la capsula con los trajes de entrenamiento que te di.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —Ni siquiera la miró, pero se dio cuenta que se acercó más a él, junto el velador.

—Encontré una forma de optimizarlas, pero no me quedé con ninguna, por eso las necesito. —Estaba segura que las había visto sobre el velador junto a la cama, en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado cuando también le entregó la nave y besó. Eso último aún estaba presente.

—No sé dónde está.

—Claro que sabes. Esta tarde juraría haber visto la capsula en tu velador. Solo tú pudiste haberla tomado.

—No sé dónde está. —Repitió mirándola, para que le quedara claro, pero en lugar de fijarse en sus ojos, toda la atención fue para el resto de su cuerpo.

Estaba con un camisón corto y delgado, color blanco, para soportar el calor y la bata la había dejado en su cuarto, ya que no era necesario usarla.

—No seas infantil, Vegeta. Trabajo todo el día y en la noche es el único momento libre que tengo para trabajar en ellas.

Mientras continuaba hablando, explicándole lo estúpido de su comportamiento por no querer entregarle la cápsula, el hombre siguió observándola. Estaba tentadora. Con las piernas descubiertas y los hombros más expuestos ahora que se había cortado el cabello. El camisón se ajustaba a su cuerpo, revelando que bajo éste, vestía unas pequeñas pantaletas. Eso le hizo recordar el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y ella jamás usaba ropa interior bajo el pijama.

—…Y por lo menos si te levantaras de la cama a entrenar, pero sigues ahí sin hacer nada. ¡¿Estás siquiera poniéndome atención?! —preguntó más molesta, a lo que él respondió levantando la vista para mirarla a los ojos, sin intención alguna de disimular—. ¡Para mirarme las piernas sí que tienes energías! Bueno, no te culpo, suelo tener ese efecto en todos los hombres, y tú no eres la excepción, por muy extraterrestre que seas. —Se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa.

Él volvió su concentración a la televisión. Ella sabía muy bien como prenderlo y apagarlo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y? ¿No me vas a pasar la capsula?

—No sé dónde está tu estúpida capsula.

—No hay problema, la encontraré sin tu ayuda. Y no se te ocurra mirarme el trasero cuando me vaya, si quieres algo de mí, primero tienes que levantarte de la cama y hacer algo por tu vida.

Se retiró del cuarto resistiendo las ganas de dar un portazo, para no despertar a Trunks.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—No me gusta que se metan en mis cosas. —Ahora Vegeta entró al laboratorio de Bulma sin golpear la puerta.

Había trascurrido algunos días desde que Bulma le había pedido la cápsula y pensaba que el tema había llegado hasta ahí, pero claro que no sería así, y él ya debería estar acostumbrado a eso.

—Todo lo que está en la casa me pertenece. La cápsula y las armaduras también, así que si quiero trabajar en ellas simplemente lo hago.

No había sido difícil para ella encontrar la cápsula que contenía las armaduras. Simplemente esperó a que Vegeta saliera del cuarto para registrar su habitación.

—Pierdes tu tiempo —sentenció buscando con la mirada el objeto hurtado.

—No, tú pierdes tu tiempo buscándola.

—No estoy buscándola. No necesito ningún traje de combate.

— Pero eso es lo que estás haciendo, por eso miras a todos lados. Pero no las vas a encontrar. Yo sí sé esconder bien las cosas, no como tú. ¿Acaso crees que arriba del ropero es un buen escondite? Siempre uso ese lugar para esconder los regalos de navidad y cumpleaños de Trunks.

—Es imposible encontrar algo en esta pocilga —dijo un tanto molesto por lo estúpido que se sintió. Ahora que lo pensaba, había dejado la cápsula en ese lugar inconscientemente, por una conversación con su hijo, donde le relataba que quería aprender a volar para sacar los regalos que mamá escondía sobre el ropero.

—¡No es pocilga! Todo está estratégicamente ubicado para poder encontrarlo cuando lo necesite.

—Sí claro. Como esa vez que te volviste loca buscando los planos de esos estúpidos robots mineros.

Bulma alzó una ceja. Sorprendida de que recordara un detalle así. Ella que pensaba que él nunca le ponía atención a nada más aparte de él.

—Perdí esos planos porque mi mamá se metió a limpiar y desordenó todo. Ahora vete, tengo mucho que hacer y dentro de esas cosas está optimizar tus armaduras para cuando entrenes.

—Deja eso ya. —Se le acercó hasta quedar a su lado, buscando con la mirada esa maldita cápsula. Debería haberla roto en el primer momento que la vio sobre su velador.

Vegeta simplemente podía ignorar el tema de las armaduras y jamás ponérselas cuando ella las tuviese listas, pero la muy bruja se había metido en su cuarto y sacado sin permiso, por eso se merecía que terminara hecha añicos en frente de ella.

—No la vas a encontrar. ¿Por qué no vas al jardín y sacas la nave? Así puedes calentar un rato antes que te lleve la armadura lista. —No podía evitar molestarlo. Era algo que estaba en sus genes. Tentarlo, incomodarlo, provocarlo. Todo era un deleite cuando se trataba de hacer algo alrededor de él.

Y algo muy parecido ocurría con él, pero a diferencia de ella, Vegeta no lo tenía consciente; simplemente era algo que sucedía sin explicación, como ahora, cuando la forma más fácil era retirarse y olvidarse del tema, pero hacía todo lo contrario: se quedaba y provocaba más cercanía con ella, al punto de volver a tocarla, rozarla, estar en la misma habitación, solos y juntos, como si nada los hubiera interrumpido jamás.

—No voy a entrenar más —le habló con un tono de voz más ronco, tocando su pecho con el de ella, molesto que se metiera en su maldita vida como si lo conociera a la perfección.

—Sí, sí vas a entrenar, y muy pronto. Te lo puedo asegurar. —respondió con tal convicción, que fue capaz de hacerlo dudar por unos segundos, cabreándolo más.

—La cápsula. Entrégamela, ahora. —Levantó la mano para que la pusiera ahí y de paso se apretó más contra ella, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la mesa de trabajo.

—La cápsula está muy bien escondida, no como lo hiciste tú. —Apoyó las manos en la mesa para hacerse un poco hacia atrás, levantando el pecho.

—La tienes en el cajón de tu escritorio —mencionó cualquier lugar dónde podría haberla dejado, sin dejar de mirarle el escote.

—¡No! ¡Ahí no está! —Perdió total compostura al oírlo acertar sobre el lugar y de paso le dio la razón.

Se quiso dar vuelta para abrir el cajón y sacarla, pero antes de siquiera pensarlo, Vegeta ya lo había hecho. Fue tan rápido que lo único que Bulma pudo ver, fue la cápsula en la mano de él y una risa burlona.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Me costó mucho trabajo hacer las armaduras! ¡¿Acaso crees que me sobra el tiempo?! —Trató de arrebatársela para evitar que la destruyera, pero él levantó la mano—. ¡Ya dámelo! ¡No seas infantil! —Saltó y se agarró en su muñeca, intentando bajarla, pero era inútil, era como intentar derribar un árbol gigantesco solamente con las manos.

—¿Cuánto vas a seguir así? —preguntó observándola atento. Pero la verdad es que estaba a gusto así. Verla dar brincos con esa falda y camiseta ajustada, rosándose contra él, era algo que no sucedía hace tiempo, y por mucho que se tratara de él, a final de cuentas era un hombre con sangre en las venas que hace más de un mes sentía la necesidad de estar con una mujer. Estar con ella.

—¡Dame la cápsula y terminemos con esto! ¡Baja el brazo!

—Bájalo tú, lo estás haciendo de maravilla —respondió burlón.

—¿Si lo bajo me das la cápsula? —Se detuvo para preguntarle, pero no soltó su muñeca.

—Como quieras, pero se te olvida que… —Se calló en cuanto Bulma tapó su boca con sus labios.

Solo faltaba una pequeña excusa para terminar así y de paso podía salvar la cápsula de ser destruida. Así Bulma mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Soltó su muñeca para abrazarlo por el cuello y continuar besando sus labios cerrados y tensos, con la excusa de poder recuperar lo que era de ella, pero ya había pasado a segundo plano.

Él no pudo cerrar los ojos. Sí bajó el brazo, y le prestó atención a ella y su boca, la que con suma facilidad estaba logrando hacerle perder la compostura. Fue cuando sintió su lengua tratando de invadirlo, que él rodeó su cintura con un brazo y respondió el beso con mayor intensidad, tomando el control que siempre debía llevar.

Se besaron con pasión, despertando el deseo por el otro que jamás se había retirado y simplemente continuaba esperando cualquier pequeña chispa para explotar como siempre sucedía cuando se unían.

Las manos de él sobre sus caderas la hicieron alertarse y tener segundo de cordura, Bulma quiso detener todo y retirarse, antes que fuese demasiado tarde. No quería ningún acercamiento con Vegeta por temor a arruinarlo todo y que los abandonase de nuevo. Trunks no podría soportarlo esta vez, ahora que se había acercado a su padre como nunca antes, de lo contrario hace rato Bulma lo hubiera abordado. Ella podía soportar cualquier cosa, pero su hijo estaba primero.

Quiso hablar, pero él reclamó su boca con un mordisco en su labio inferior que se sintió entre sus piernas. La tomó de la cintura y llevó contra la pared para que no pudiese escapar.

El deseo y otros miles de sentimientos, buenos y malos, que sentía hacia él, la dejaron incapacitada de hablar y ser solo capaz de enredar sus dedos en su cabello, sin dejar de besarlo, en un intento de devorarlo para que jamás se atreviera a marcharse, mientras él la tocaba como obseso.

Separó las piernas al sentir una de él meterse entre las de ella, permitiéndole con eso frotar ambos sexos sin pudor alguno. Sin necesidad de ayuda, su falda subió.

De su cintura, pasó a sus pechos, para apretarlos por sobre la ropa. Ante el gemido de ella, metió una mano bajo la camiseta e introdujo el pulgar dentro del sujetador para tocar su delicada piel. Como respuesta, Bulma gimió su nombre, tal y como en los viejos tiempos, como si no hubiese pasado ni un solo día desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, con el mismo deseo vivo y ardiente.

Bajó su mano para apretar y sentir la entrepierna dura de Vegeta, justo cuando él mordía su cuello más fuerte de lo normal, arrancándole un gemido con mezcla de dolor y excitación.

No podía ser más perfecto, salvo por el hecho que cuando ella quiso desabrochar su pantalón, el tomó su mano para detenerla.

—¡No! —reclamó e intentó volver a besarlo y tocarlo, pero él la alejó con calma, para luego retroceder un par de pasos y ordenar su ropa.

—Tu ropa —dijo en tono de orden que ella entendió y arregló sin comprender mucho qué sucedía. Aún estaba embobada por haberlo tenido fundido en ella, pero necesitaba una explicación y ya.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió, dejando a Bulma con el reclamo en la punta de la lengua, justo cuando Trunks entraba sin pedir permiso y mucho menos golpear para anunciarse, como Vegeta le había enseñado.

—¡Mamá! ¡Te traje un dibujo! —Corrió hacia ella con un papel en la mano.

—¡Trunks, es muy lindo! —exclamó contenta cuando se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hijo.

—Hola papá. —No le ofreció un dibujo porque el niño ya había aprendido que no le gustaban y que además era algo estúpido, pero Trunks no podía dejar de hacerle dibujos a su mamá y abuelos. También ilustraba sus aventuras con su papá, pero las tenía en su cuarto y para el.

—Cada vez estás dibujando mejor, mi amor. Sería buena idea contratar un profesor para que te ayude mejorar la técnica.

—¿Cómo papá que me enseñó a volar y ahora a pelear?

—Algo parecido, pero con lápices.

Vegeta los observó unos segundos mientras conversaban, incapaz de entender la relación de ellos. Junto a los pies de Bulma estaba la cápsula, la causante de todo este sin sentido y que después de tanto alboroto ya había perdido completo interés.

Decidió marcharse sin decir nada.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Después de ducharse y ponerse el pijama, bajó a la cocina. Estaba cansada y no podía dormir, así que le vendría bien una copa de vino antes de irse a la cama. No lograba sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido en la tarde con Vegeta. Si Trunks no hubiese llegado habrían terminado haciéndolo en el piso de su laboratorio y todo por la infantil y tonta discusión de la cápsula escondida.

Se sentó en su silla sirviendo un poco más de vino tinto a la copa, con la mirada perdida, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre y piernas al evocar los besos y caricias que compartieron hace pocas horas.

El deseo aún estaba en ellos, de eso no había duda. Quizás nunca se había marchado y tal vez jamás lo haría, y mucho menos ahora que vivían juntos en moderada paz. El deseo y pasión fue lo que los unió desde un comienzo y el que ahora volvía a tentarlos como si nada más importase en el mundo, como antes.

Pero nada era como antes.

Miró a la puerta de la cocina cuando la escuchó abrir. Era Vegeta que volvía luego de haber sido interrumpidos por Trunks. Había estado todo el día afuera y no era coincidencia el que volviera justo ahora y entrara en la cocina. Con ellos nada era coincidencia, aunque lo quisieran pensar así.

—Dejé la capsula en tu habitación —dijo en cuanto lo vio entrar—. Y no te molestes en destruirla. Ya estoy haciendo más.

—Como quieras —respondió sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador.

—Me alegra que te resignes —Se puso de pie para dejar la botella con las otras, justo donde él estaba de pie y bebiendo agua—. Pero ya verás cuando pruebes el nuevo material, vas a rogarme por más. —Se cerró la bata en cuanto notó que él estaba más atento a sus pechos que en discutir.

No, no debía. Aunque lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar con él, no podía arriesgarse a arruinarlo todo. Ellos eran así, mucha pasión y poca moderación, lo que daba como resultado un final violento y ella ya había vivido varios con él.

No podía darse el lujo de terminar como antes, con Vegeta partiendo al espacio para no volver. Ahora estaba en casa por su hijo y no quería que Trunks perdiera a su padre nuevamente porque lo de ellos no funcionó.

Vegeta notó enseguida el cambio de actitud de Bulma y antes de que pensara en hacer otro movimiento, ella dio por terminada la corta charla nocturna.

En cuanto entró a su cuarto, sin la copa de vino que había ido a buscar, se lanzó a la cama. Su respiración estaba agitada, su cuerpo había respondido a él como si la hubiera tocado. Se repitió mil veces que no podía hacerlo, no se arriesgaría. Ignoraría el hecho que Vegeta había decidido quedarse en la Tierra pese a tener los medios para marcharse, ignoraría sus ojos mirándola con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía, pasaría por alto el que estuviera comportándose como un padre. Nada de eso la haría caer.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Hija, tienes una cara terrible, ¿has dormido lo suficiente?

—No mucho, estoy terminando un proyecto que pensé que me tomaría menos tiempo, pero ya no queda mucho, sólo entregarlo —dijo sonriendo al final.

Las dos mujeres compartían una taza de té en la sala, mientras Trunks corría por toda la casa jugando con su barco de juguete. Desde que Bulma le dijo que su cumpleaños número tres lo celebrarían en el yate de la compañía, el niño no dejaba de hacer planes, saltar y correr; dichoso de ver el mar de cerca.

Ahora su madre y abuela planeaban y escribían la lista de invitados y todo lo que necesitarían para ese día.

—¿Habrán juegos?

—Sí, mi amor, los que quieras.

—¡Bien! —exclamó feliz, corriendo con su barco, simulando que nadaba en el mar.

—Estoy tan feliz de organizar este cumpleaños. Mi nieto ya se está convirtiendo en un hombrecito.

—Va a salir todo perfecto, mamá. Pero falta mucho por organizar.

—No te preocupes, querida. Siempre lo has hecho muy bien, recuerda que aprendiste de la mejor.

—Es verdad.

—Lo que yo quiero es prepararle el pastel a Trunks.

—Pero debe ser muy grande. Son muchos los invitados.

—Eso no me importa. Siempre he sido yo la que cocina sus pasteles de cumpleaños, esta vez no será diferente.

—Está bien, confío en que te quedará delicioso.

Trunks detuvo su juego cuando vio a su padre salir de la cocina, para seguramente ir al segundo piso. Esa era su rutina y el niño ya se la sabía de memoria.

—¡Papá! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Vamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños en un yate! ¡Vamos a ir al mar!

—¡Sí, y yo voy a cocinar el pastel!

—¡¿De qué quieres el pastel, papá?!

—No me hagas perder el tiempo con estupideces, Trunks —respondió seco, molesto que le metieran a su hijo cosas inútiles en la cabeza. Con eso solo conseguirían volverlo más humano que saiyajin.

Antes que se pudiera asomar un tono triste en la cara de Trunks, Bulma se adelantó a hablar. No permitiría que Vegeta le arruinara su cumpleaños.

—No le hagas caso, Trunks. ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos la película de ese bicho verde que odiaba la navidad?

—Sí, mamá.

—Bueno, tu papá es así, pero con los cumpleaños.

—¿Papá tiene el corazón chiquito?

—Sí, Trunks, pero no te preocupes, ya le va a crecer.

Contento con la explicación, el niño continuó jugando.

Vegeta intercambió una mirada con Bulma antes de continuar su camino hacia su cuarto, donde la televisión lo esperaba con nada interesante para ver.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Abrió la puerta y se asomó.

—¿Podemos conversar? ¿O estás muy ocupado? Ese comercial de comida para perro lo volverán a pasar por la televisión, no te preocupes. —Bromeó amistosa. Por supuesto él no lo tomó así.

Apagó el televisor, pero no se levantó de la cama. Bulma tomó eso como un sí y terminó de entrar al cuarto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito que me acompañes.

—¿Dónde?

—Es una sorpresa.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

—Te aseguro que te gustará.

—Lo dudo.

—Siempre te gustaron las sorpresas que tenía para ti, esta no vez no será diferente. —Luego de decir eso sintió sus mejillas rojas. No debió haber dicho eso, ya que la hizo recordar el tipo de sorpresa que tenía para él cuando no hacían más que pasar tiempo juntos en la cama.

Y al parecer las mismas escenas pasaron por la mente de él porque sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas.

—Dime qué quieres o vete de aquí.

—Quiero entregarte algo, pero no lo puedo traer hasta acá. Y no te preocupes, no son más armaduras. No te molestaré más con eso, lo prometo.

—Sí, claro.

—Vamos, Vegeta. Te necesito abajo por unos minutos, luego te dejaré tranquilo, no sabrás de mí en días.

Como respuesta, se puso de pié y fue hasta la puerta. Ella entendió que estaba esperando a que primero saliera del cuarto, seguramente porque pensaba que tramaba algo en su contra.

—Qué caballero, muchas gracias. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguirla. En verdad era insoportable, pero si con esto lo dejaría tranquila varios días, no perdía nada con ir.

—Supongo que te habrás preguntado por qué llego tan tarde todos los días y trabajo horas extras en mi tiempo libre.

—No.

—Pero al menos te has dado cuenta de eso. —Se dio vuelta un segundo para mirarlo.

—No.

—Yo diría que sí. Siempre estás pendiente de todo, con lo controlador que eres.

—¿Para esto pediste que te acompañara?

—No, pero quiero hacer conversación... En menos de un mes será el cumpleaños de Trunks y…

—No voy a ir a participar en esas estupideces.

—Tranquilo, no estás invitado. No quiero que arruines la fiesta de mi hijo con tu horrible cara espantando a los otros niños.

—¿Bulma?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Ya habían llegado al primer piso. Él continuaba dos pasos detrás de ella, caminando por un pasillo poco usado de la gigantesca casa.

—Ya vamos a llegar. Bueno, como te iba diciendo. Es el cumpleaños de Trunks y afortunadamente mi niño es tan inteligente que no se puso triste ni cambió de parecer por tu comentario fuera de lugar sobre las celebraciones de cumpleaños.

—No es solo de cumpleaños, es cualquier estúpida celebración humana, y hay muchas.

—Así somos, nos gusta festejar por cualquier motivo. Es como ustedes, solo que nosotros no hacemos explotar planetas ni matamos gente, somos más civilizados.

—Ve al grano.

—Está bien, pero no me interrumpas más. Como estabas tan amargado como ese ser verde que intenta robar la navidad, a Trunks se le ocurrió una idea. Me dijo que los regalos lo ponían feliz, así que eso es lo que te hacía falta a ti. Un regalo.

—¿Y para eso me traes? Me vas a dar un regalo —dijo aburrido. ¿Qué tontería se le habría ocurrido ahora? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba tranquilo de una vez por todas?

—Pensaba dártelo luego del cumpleaños de Trunks, pero lo terminé antes de lo esperado y con esa cara que tienes, se nota que necesitas urgente un buen regalo. —Se detuvo y volteó junto una puerta que tenía pegado un enorme lazo rojo.

—¿Qué se supone que esto?

—Tu regalo ¿No lo quieres abrir? —Sonreía contenta. Ansiosa de que notara el detalle de la puerta, pero no por eso no lo molestaría un poco.

—Termina con esto.

—No seas aburrido, al menos mira la cinta, es de un muy lindo color.

—Será mejor que no vuelvas a molestarme más con tus… —Se calló al ver la puerta. No era de madera o de esas corredizas de metal. Esta era idéntica a la puerta reforzada de su nave espacial.

—Linda cinta, ¿no? —Ya que él no hacía ni decía nada. Bulma abrió la puerta, luego de ingresar el código de acceso de seis dígitos en el panel junto la puerta—. Te dejo a solas con tu regalo, sé que te gustará, tiene todo lo que necesitas y puedes hacerte explotar en mil pedazos y nadie te escuchará. Creo que esto es mejor que el beso que te di en el balcón. —Se retiró del lugar, confiada de que entraría. Tenía deseos de ir con él y verle la cara, pero era mejor que estuviera solo.

La curiosidad no pudo más con él, obligándolo a entrar. Vegeta no se caracterizaba por dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, ya que las pocas veces que lo había hecho, terminaba arrepintiéndose, pero esta vez fue más fuerte que él.

Cerró la puerta tras de él, revelándose ante sus ojos una enorme y espaciosa habitación de entrenamiento, con altas paredes reforzadas, el cerebro de la maquina en un costado, en lugar del centro de la nave que solo servía para estorbar. En un rincón esperaban nuevos robots de combate, algunos de ellos que jamás había visto en su vida y otros muy parecidos o idénticos a ideas que había hablado alguna vez delante de Bulma y ahora estaban ahí, aguardando a ser usados y destrozados.

Caminó por la gran habitación al mismo tiempo que sentía algo extraño en su espalda y estomago. Bulma había pensado en todo. Incluso tenía aire acondicionado y cuando se acercó al panel de control para chequear el máximo de gravedad, sus ojos brillaron al ver que quintuplicaba la marca de su nave. En el otro extremo había más robots, antiguos y nuevos modelos, y pesas de distintos tamaños, seguramente construidas con un material especial para que no se vieran afectadas por la gravedad.

Pasó otra puerta y fue como estar en su habitación del segundo piso, solo que esta no tenía televisor. Había una cama, un closet con ropa normal, toallas, zapatillas y todo lo necesario para vivir encerrado si así lo quisiera. En un rincón un refrigerador gigante con sus bebidas y comidas favoritas y sobre el velador una caja con capsulas, muchas de ellas contenían comida y otras armaduras y trajes de combate. Vio otra puerta, esa seguramente era la del baño, pero no entró, volvió a ir a la habitación principal para observar la zona de entrenamiento, sin darse cuenta que sobre la cajonera de ropa interior, estaba el marcianito que Trunks le había regalado meses atrás y él dejó tirado en su antigua nave espacial.

Volvió al panel de control, tentado de probar la nueva gravedad, sin sentirse incomodo o mal consigo mismo por _traicionarse_ de esa forma. La verdad es que en estos momentos no sentía nada más que el deseo febril de poner su cuerpo a prueba después de tanto tiempo. Su instinto de guerrero saiyajin era más fuerte que nada y traición sería no aumentar la gravedad el doble de lo máximo a que estaba acostumbrado. Y así lo hizo.

No esperó, no fue por su ropa, ni calentó. El guerrero activó la gravedad sin intensiones de comenzar por algo más bajo, pese a estar consciente que su cuerpo no sería capaz de resistir el máximo que logró dominar.

Surgió el ruido de la habitación adaptándose, familiar y tan agradable para sus oídos. El calor aumentó considerablemente, así también como la presión del lugar y sus piernas no tardaron en tiritar. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido su cuerpo y sentidos fueron capaces de reconocer los cambios de gravedad, la transición de cien a doscientos, luego a trescientos; eso no debería ser nada para él, pero sus piernas lo estaban sintiendo y su espalda también.

Antes de llegar al número programado cayó al suelo de rodillas, lastimándoselas por el impacto. Se sintió más débil que nunca al deber apoyar las manos para no golpearse la cara, pero cuando llegó la gravedad solicitada, ni siquiera sus brazos pudieron soportarlo, terminando con la cabeza azotada en el frio suelo del lugar.

Ignoró la sangre que salía de su frente y apretó los dientes, concentrando su energía para ponerse de píe. Era humillante tener que transformarse en súper saiyajin para levantarse, pero tuvo que hacerlo y rápido, porque la presión era demasiada y terminaría aplastándolo. Abandonó la transformación en cuanto pudo apretar el botón de pagado, volviendo enseguida al suelo, exhausto y sudando, sintiéndose raro luego de haber hecho explotar su energía.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared de la habitación y cerró los ojos. Jamás pensó que estaría en tan mal estado. Incluso como súper saiyajin sintió dolor y no se pudo mover con fluidez. Era una verdadera vergüenza su estado actual, cualquier insecto podría venir, a retarlo a un combate y humillarlo con facilidad, y él de humillaciones sabía. No pudo evitar recordar el juego de Cell, la última vez que se transformó en súper saiyajin y por supuesto cómo terminó todo.

¡Pero no más!

Ignoró la sangre y el dolor de su entumecido cuerpo y se puso de pie. Entró a su nueva habitación en busca de las capsulas que contenían su armadura.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Mamá, papá aún no sale de la cámara.

—Dale más tiempo, Trunks. Está recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Madre e hijo desayunaban en la cocina. Hace cinco días Vegeta había entrado a su regalo y aún no sabían nada de el. Por supuesto Bulma tenía todo controlado en caso de que sufriera un accidente —que eventualmente sucederá— le llegaría un mensaje a su celular, computadora o cualquiera de sus aparatos electrónicos.

—Pero lo echo de menos.

—Si sé Trunks, yo también lo extraño, pero ya verás que muy pronto estará de regreso poniéndole a todos cara fea y quejándose por todo. —Los dos rieron.

—Mi papá es muy gruñón.

—¡Mucho!

—¿Y cuándo voy a poder entrenar con él en su cámara?

—Cuando seas más grande, ese lugar es muy peligroso.

—Pero yo quiero entrenar con él ahí y ser tan fuerte como él.

—Y lo vas a ser, eso te lo aseguro.

—Sentado ahí jamás vas a acercarte a mi nivel de pelea, mocoso —dijo Vegeta en cuanto entró a la cocina.

Trunks y Bulma giraron para verlo. Vestía shorts de spandex negro y zapatillas y pese a ser tan temprano se notaba que llevaba horas entrenando sin parar.

—¡Papá!

—¿Qué esperas? Ponte de pie y vamos al patio. Imagino que estos días no has hecho ninguno de los ejercicios que te enseñé.

Mientras Trunks le explicaba a su padre porque no los había hecho, Vegeta y Bulma intercambiaron miradas. Completamente distintas a las de antes, llenas de vida y pasión.

—Eso no es razón para no hacerlo. —Fue a la puerta que daba al patio trasero—. Ahora vamos, si quieres entrenar con gravedad tienes que ejercitarte a diario.

—¡Sí! —De un salto se levantó de la silla y fue corriendo al patio, olvidándose por completo del resto del desayuno.

Vegeta la volvió a mirar antes de salir al patio.

Bulma continuó desayunando con una inmensa sonrisa. Era una genio. Todo había resultado como lo planeado.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Apagó la gravedad antes de lanzarse al suelo como un peso muerto. Agotado, jadeando, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y la sangre que salía por más de un lugar de su cuerpo. Simplemente respiraba agitado, con la mirada perdida en el techo de su nueva habitación de gravedad.

Se sentó para quitarse la armadura, los guantes y sacarse el traje azul hasta la cintura, regresando la espalda en el suelo, pudiendo respirar más a gusto, notando que la sangre provenía de una herida en el hombro derecho y otra en un costado del torso. No quiso darle vuelta al asunto de sus motivos por volver a entrenar, cosa que últimamente hacía cuando se tomaba un descanso para recuperar el aliento, lo importante es que estaba de vuelta y necesitaría mucho para volver a recobrar su antiguo y optimo estado físico.

Se puso de pie y un poco desganado caminó hacia su habitación.

* * *

Bulma se miró por última vez en el espejo de la sala. Comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Su peinado, el traje de dos piezas ajustado, color rojo, y zapatos negros de tacón. Por un momento pensó que la falda estaba muy corta, pero se veía tan hermosa y sexy, ¿quién era ella para privar al mundo y a los inversionistas de su belleza?

La limosina ya esperaba por ella afuera y tenía todos los documentos que necesitaba, solo debía salir e ir a la reunión, pero a último minuto se desvió de su trayecto.

Ya habían tres semanas desde que Vegeta había regresado a entrenar y lo veía menos que antes. Lo bueno es que no descuidó a Trunks, todo lo contrario, estaba tan lleno de energía que pasaba más tiempo en las mañanas con él, preparándolo seguramente para meterlo a la cámara. Debía hacerse a la idea que tarde o temprano su niño terminaría ahí, así que lo mejor era que su padre lo entrenara como se debía. Moriría si volviese a suceder otro accidente como el de la otra vez.

Debería haberse marchado a la reunión. Todos iban a verla a ella, pero los deseos de Bulma decían otra cosa.

Desde que Vegeta había regresado a vivir con ellos, se repetía a diario que todo era por Trunks y nada más que él, pero pese a las constantes discusiones, evasiones y malos ratos, le gustaba tenerlo en casa, especialmente ahora. Parecía masoquista de su parte, pero ese hombre estaba tan dentro de ella que todo se experimentaba el doble, lo bueno y lo malo y lamentablemente con él eran más cosas malas que buenas, aunque estas últimas semanas habían sido diferentes. Y tenerlo en casa había servido para verlo con otros ojos.

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta, esperando que estuviera entrenando, llamar por el comunicador y preguntarle si la cámara había presentado alguna falla, pero no estaba. Miró por la pequeña ventana y todo lo que vio fue su armadura y guantes tirados en el suelo, junto con una posa de sangre. No lo pensó dos veces e ingresó la clave de acceso. Entró y cerró la puerta en caso de que Trunks estuviera cerca.

—¿Vegeta? ¿Vegeta estás bien? —Al no obtener respuesta, su miedo creció. Era mucha sangre en el suelo y las gotas evidenciaban que había ido a su cuarto. La mujer casi cayó al suelo al pisarlas, pero se afirmó justo a tiempo con la puerta—. ¡¿Vegeta?!

Al entrar a su habitación lo encontró sentado a los pies de la cama tratando de coser una herida sobre el hombro derecho, pero la herida llegaba hasta el omoplato, y esa área no podía alcanzarla.

—¿!Estás bien!? —Caminó a su lado, mucho más calmada. En verdad había pensado que se había lastimado de gravedad, pero lo veía bien. Aún con parte de la ropa azul puesta hasta las caderas, el resto caía descuidado.

Vegeta la quedó mirando sin entender. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esto. Sabía de sobra que eso no era mucha sangre para él. Por eso no comprendía el escándalo.

—Tienes que tener cuidado. No llevas ni un mes en tu habitación de entrenamiento. No puedes dañarte de gravedad ni hacerla explotar al menos en cinco meses más.

—No es nada —respondió mirándola de reojo un segundo.

—Sí, ahora me doy cuenta de eso, pero lo estás haciendo mal, déjame a mí. —Dejó su cartera sobre el velador y subió a la cama detrás de él, arrodillada, para quedar a la altura necesaria para curarlo. Le quitó la aguja y para coserlo con delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo curó y siempre le daba miedo enterrar demasiado fuerte la aguja, olvidando que se trataba de uno de los hombres más fuertes que conocía, una simple aguja no le dolería tanto.

—Nunca voy a entender como sobreviviste tanto tiempo en el espacio y solo sin saber coser como corresponde tus heridas. Bueno, por eso tienes tantas cicatrices feas.

Vegeta miró hacia el frente, al armario de su ropa que llevaba un espejo en una de sus puertas. Se miró a él mismo, sintiendo un deja vu estando en la cama con ella curándolo, como hace mucho tiempo, pero pronto desviaría su atención. En el reflejo podía mirarla sin la necesidad de moverse, estaba de rodillas, con las piernas separadas, y no se había percatado que esa falda indecente se había levantado, mostrando un portaligas negro.

Bulma observó su espalda. Estaba sudado y sucio con la sangre que había dejado de salir hace poco. Se había bajado tanto el traje azul que podía ver la cicatriz de su cola. Le encantaba tanto su espalda que no le importó ensuciar su traje.

—Ya está. Como nuevo, ¿Alguna otra herida que coser?

—Ya está todo cerrado.

Bulma se bajó de la cama y tomó una silla para poder sentarse frente a él y mirarlo de cerca. Le gustó ver sobre el refrigerador el marcianito morado, aunque no entendía por qué lo había dejado dando la espalda.

—¿Seguro que no hay más heridas?

—Estoy bien, no exageres. No es la primera vez que me ves así.

—Lo sé, pero ahora la gravedad es más fuerte. ¡Ah! Y no tienes la necesidad de darme las gracias, sé lo mucho que te gustó. Lo que quiero saber es si ha presentado alguna falla.

—Hasta ahora no. —Se masajeó el hombro y estiró el cuello. Estaba muy adolorido, pero no tanto para no notar como lo estaba mirando, después de todo, era de la misma forma que él lo hacía con ella en estos momentos.

—Y no debería pasar. —Se puso de pie hacia el baño, sin dejar de hablarle—. Trabajé personalmente en cada detalle de esta habitación. Si no te vuelves loco haciendo estallar tu energía, puede que dure un año sin problemas grandes—. Volvió con algodón y alcohol—. ¿Cómo van los robots? —Quedó de pie, en frente de él y sin avisar posó sobre el corte del hombro, el algodón empanado de alcohol.

Vegeta apretó los dientes cuando sintió el ardor en su piel, pero no dejó de observar el reflejo de ella en el espejo.

—Hay varios robots destruidos —respondió ronco, soportando la molestia del alcohol sobre su herida.

Volvió a sentarse y se inclinó para poder pasar otro trozo de algodón en un corte de la mejilla. Esta vez no dolió y ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más. Ella desde un principio había notado cómo la miraba.

Al demonio con todo.

Lo besó en la boca con toda la pasión y deseo reprimido, Vegeta le respondió de la misma forma, tomándola del brazo para atraerla a él y sentarla sobre su piernas con las de ella abiertas. Bulma obedeció sin detenerse a pensar, los dos comiéndose la boca como locos, ninguno queriendo procesar nada, simplemente dejándose llevar por el deseo de ambos cuerpos que se pedían a gritos hace tiempo. Es lo que ambos quieren y así será.

El hombre pasó las manos por su trasero, su cintura, sus piernas, sin abrir los ojos ni despegarse de su boca, pero recordando cada curva y forma como si hubiese pasado un día desde la última vez. No esperó más y tomó el cuello de su traje, rajándolo por atrás, exponiéndose su espalda, para reclamarla como toda parte de su cuerpo.

Al sentir su ropa rasgada, se separó un poco de él para quitársela junto con el sujetador. Si en otras ocasiones le reclamó por su brutalidad, esta vez se excitó más; siempre le gustó que sobrepasara los limites con ella, y esta vez fue maravilloso verlo igual de desesperado que ella.

Reanudaron el beso y la mujer se frotó más al sentir sus manos bajo sus muslos, apretándola, haciéndola suya por sobre la ropa interior.

—Vegeta —gimió contra su boca cuando terminó de arrancarle la pequeña braga y subir su falda hasta la cintura. Le encantaba tocar su cuerpo cansado, sudado y herido por los entrenamientos. Sentir al hombre exhausto, pero con todas las energías del mundo cuando se trataba de cogerla, la excitaba más que nada en la vida.

La tomó en brazos y puso sobre su cama, quitándose el resto del traje azul, antes de ponerse sobre ella, pero se detuvo en el último momento, quedando arrodillado entre sus piernas. Estaba listo, más excitado que nunca y admirando su cuerpo, viendo su abdomen subir y bajar igual de agitado que él, pero el estar con ella significaba muchas cosas que no quería y de las cuales hasta el día de hoy se arrepentía.

—No, no Vegeta —susurró y arrodilló. Tomó su rostro con las manos y besó en la boca y cuello, pegando su cuerpo al de él—. No pienses nada —dijo besándolo con pasión. Bajó las manos para tomar las muertas de él y hacer que la tocara, tal y como lo había hecho de manera perfecta, segundos atrás.

Fue tan fácil hacerlo reaccionar.

Bulma volvió a relajarse y entregarse cuando lo sintió apretarla, como debía ser. Se mordió el labio e hizo un poco la espalda hacia atrás cuando el bajó a sus pechos y llevó una mano a su entrepierna, pero no duraría mucho así. No quiso esperar nada y la tomó de los muslos para levantarla y entrar en ella.

Lo abrazó con piernas y brazos, desesperada al volver a sentirlo salvaje en su interior, moviéndose, por fin unidos, intercambiando besos, gemidos, intimidad. Enterró las uñas sin contemplación en su espalda, abriendo la herida que había cosido con tanto cuidado, pero es que él la volvía loca, más loca de lo que ya estaba. Todo de él la tenía así, su cuerpo, su piel, su voz le hacía perder la razón.

No tenían remedio. Hay personas que por sentido común no deberían estar juntas, pero una vez más se volvían a unir los cuerpos, las respiraciones, la piel caliente frotándose contra la del otro. Definitivamente no podía estar del todo mal algo que se sentía tan bien.

La mordió en el cuello en respuesta a las uñas lastimando su espalda. Ella lo repitió, consiguiendo que Vegeta la acostara en la cama, sin separarse, y la tomara de las muñecas dejándola sobre su cabeza, con la otra mano la tomó del muslo, separando más las piernas y levantando la que tenía en su poder, ignorando por completo la sangre que salía de su herida.

La escuchó gemir contar su oído, invitándolo a moverse con más brusquedad dentro de ella, tratando de ignorar su calor, su aroma, su voz, pero a cada acción de él, ella respondía fuera de control, condenándose él mismo a la perdición.

Tratando de controlar su euforia y la poca o nada cordura que quedaba, la besó, consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

Pronto el beso se vería interrumpido por los jadeos de ambos, cada vez más fuertes y sin pudor alguno. El largo tiempo sin contacto con la piel del otro les pasó la cuenta, terminando ambos, mucho antes de lo esperado.

Guardaron silencio, mirando el techo, en silencio y agotados. Aún por sus cuerpos corría la eléctrica y agradable sensación del clímax, que lamentablemente al acabar, los obligaría a volver a pensar, pero estaban tan cansados que continuaron un largo rato sin hablar ni moverse. En verdad estaban fuera de práctica.

—¡Qué cansada estoy! —Finalmente fue Bulma quien se decidió a hablar. Se estiró perezosa y con el cuerpo adolorido, pensando en que debería llamar a su secretaria y cancelar la reunión de hoy. Ya no estaba de ánimos de salir de casa y menos a aburridas reuniones—. Creo que necesitas un mejor colchón, no se puede descansar a gusto en este, y también uno más grande. No me gusta tener sexo en camas pequeñas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se sentó para mirarla. Jamás pensó que saldría con un comentario tan descarado, pero ella no se dio por aludida, poniéndose de pie, yendo al mueble de la ropa.

—En la semana iré por un buen colchón. No quiero que mi espalda se dañe por tu brutalidad.

—Descarada —susurró cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Ya vete de aquí, tengo que entrenar.

—Es lo que quiero, pero no pensaras que voy a salir semidesnuda de acá. Si tuvieses un poco de consideración no me romperías la ropa cada vez que tienes la oportunidad. Sé que soy tan hermosa que no puedes contenerte, pero trata de moderarte la próxima vez. —Se puso una camiseta del último cajón y bajó la falda que afortunadamente continuaba intacta, pero muy arrugada. No se detendría a buscar la ropa rasgada ni las pantaletas, tampoco quería calzarse tacos tan altos con las piernas cansadas, así que con eso bastaría.

—Ya no me hagas perder más el tiempo.

—Tranquilo, puedes jugar todo lo que quieras con tu nuevo juguete, pero no olvides que mañana le toca entrenamiento a Trunks.

—Sé perfectamente qué hacer.

Sin despedirse salió del cuarto, mirando por todos lados, al no ver a nadie cerca cerró la puerta y caminó sigilosa, pero no contaba que a los dos pasos se encontraría con su mamá, que al verla vestida de esa forma sacó sus propias conclusiones.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, mamá.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que volviesen a estar juntos! ¡Estoy tan contenta, hija! Y Vegeta tan apasionado como siempre. ¡Qué alegría!

—¡No digas eso mamá! —Ya no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos después de ese último comentario—. Vegeta y yo no hemos regresado a nada, así que te agradecería que no hicieses ningún comentario, no quiero que Trunks se haga ilusiones.

—No te preocupes, querida. No diré nada, pero ya verás que en poco tiempo va a volver a tu alcoba.

—No, mamá, nosotros no…

—Yo me encargaré de facilitarles las cosas —Interrumpió a su hija sin importarle lo que le decía, ella feliz en su mundo haciendo planes sin preguntarle nada al respecto—. Le diré a tu papá que nos tomemos una pequeñas vacaciones y que llevemos a Trunks, así ustedes dos se quedaran solos y podrán reconciliarse por todas las habitaciones de la casa…

—¡Mamá! ¡No! —Se retiró del lugar dejándola hablar sola. Ella no estaba sicológicamente preparada para escuchar las ideas de su madre en cuanto a su vida sexual.

Se dirigió a su cuarto. Debía cancelar la junta y ducharse. Ya estando sola no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta, su corazón aún acelerado y con las mejillas rojas. No sabía con claridad qué pasaría con ellos dos, pero no por eso dejaría de disfrutar el "reencuentro"

Desde ese momento, los encuentros nocturnos comenzarían a repetirse, cada vez más seguidos.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

El yate zarpó temprano, con todos los invitados, amigos y conocidos que disfrutarían de las cientos de atenciones que había preparado para ellos. Comida, bebida y juegos para los más pequeños, karaoke y música en vivo para los adultos y al menos cien personas trabajando para que todo saliera a la perfección. Nadie podría decir que Bulma Brief no daba las mejores fiestas del mundo.

En una de las mesas principales, compartía la familia con amigos cercanos. Yamcha comía con ganas de las delicias que llegaban a la mesa.

—Espero que el juguete que le traje de regalo a Trunks ya no lo tenga. Ese niño tiene todos los juguetes del mundo —comentó en cuanto bebió cerveza para pasar toda la comida ingerida. Ya sentía que estaba a punto de reventar y apenas había pasado un par de horas desde que zarparon.

—Eso es lo de menos. Que hayan venido es lo importante. Y sí, mi papá le trae todos los días juguetes a Trunks, y sin mencionar todos los que le ha construido… ¿Qué le pasa a Krillin? Lo he notado un poco triste —preguntó en voz baja sin dejar de mirarlo. Estaba a un par de metros, sentado en la mesa de al frente con la mirada perdida, mientras a su lado el maestro Roshi y Oulong se atragantaban con la comida y alcohol y Puar y la Tortuga miraban horrorizados.

—Creo que es por Dieciocho. Dijo que lo acompañaría, pero no ha llegado.

—Aunque jamás venga, la seguirá esperando. —Suspiró para ella, bebiendo de su copa de vino.

—¿Vegeta se fue? —preguntó curioso. No la había visto desde la reunión del grupo. Había querido hacerle una visita, pero no se había atrevido.

—No, desde hace un tiempo que está viviendo con nosotros para entrenar a Trunks.

El guerrero quiso preguntarle si había regresado con él, pero era una pregunta estúpida. Se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que la vio. Estaba contenta y llena de energía. Ahora se alegraba de no haberse aparecido por su casa. Cómo maldecía la buena suerte de ese asesino.

Bulma vio a Milk con Goten, Gohan y el abuelo de los niños en la mesa, pero no vio a Trunks que estaba compartiendo con ellos. Divisó a sus padres en la mesa de postres y pasteles, pero tampoco estaba su hijo con ellos. Se disculpó con Yamcha y se puso de pie para buscar a su hijo. No porque su niño tuviese la fuerza de veinte hombres y pudiera volar, significaba que podía quedarse tranquila si desaparecía. Recién tenía tres años y no podía dejarlo solo en un lugar tan peligroso. Odiaba la actitud relajada de su madre con el cuidado de Trunks, pero según ella, siempre estaría su padre para cuidarlo y atajarlo si fuese necesario. Era increíble lo mucho que confiaba en ese hombre, aunque la verdad es que ella también había terminado confiando en él cuando se trataba de su hijo.

Se alejó de la multitud, y la música, llegando a la zona de los botes de escape. Sabía que a Trunks le gustaba jugar a esconderse por ahí y estaba en lo correcto, porque encontró su barco de juguete tirado en el suelo, pero cero rastros de él. Continuó caminando y le llamó la atención ver a la rubia debilidad de Krillin llegar volando desde el cielo. Ambas intercambiaron mirados, pero no se saludaron; Bulma simplemente sonrió a sabiendas que estaba incomoda de haber sido descubierta llegar. Era lindo ver que se interesaba de verdad por Krillin.

Al pasar el último bote, se detuvo en cuanto vio a su hijo conversando con Vegeta. El hombre estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia abajo para poder verlo a la cara. Hubiera dado lo que fuese para poder oír lo que hablaban. Trunks no dejaba de mover la boca, incluso usaba sus manos para explicar algo que seguramente no lograba hacer del todo verbalmente, y para su asombro, Vegeta lo miraba atento; con su cara de siempre, de pocos amigos, pero estaba ahí, quieto, concentrado, escuchando. Lo más sorprendente de todo, era el hecho que estaba, pese a todo lo que habían pasado; incluso casi día por medio terminaban pasando la noche juntos, Trunks se apegaba cada vez más a él y comenzaban a vivir una especie de rara vida familiar. Vegeta no había huido como se esperaría de él y continuaba encontrándolos. Insistía en demostrar indiferencia, pero continuaba estando ahí, demostrando sin decirlo, que tenía interés en quedarse. Y una de las cosas que más le gustaba era que su regalo había funcionado. Ya no había día en que no entrenase en su cámara de gravedad, regresando al Vegeta de antes, pero mejorado.

Bulma continuó observándolos un par de minutos más, haciendo lo imposible por escuchar, tanto que no tuvo tiempo de esconderse cuando Vegeta la miró directo a los ojos, evidenciando que sabía de su presencia desde un principio.

Solamente sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada seria de Vegeta, pero no se movió, no quería interrumpir más lo que estaba ocurriendo entre padre e hijo y Trunks no se percataba aún que ella estaba ahí.

Vegeta volvió a ponerle atención a su hijo, pero sólo para detener su soliloquio y ordenarle que volviera con los demás a esa fiesta sin sentido. El pequeñito le obedeció sin preguntar por qué; ya se había habituado tanto a tener a su padre cerca, que ya no se angustiaba cuando éste no estaba con él todo el tiempo.

—Mamá, ¿ya vamos a abrir los regalos? —preguntó en cuanto la vio al pasar por donde había tratado de esconderse.

—Claro mi amor, en un rato más. —Y añadió en voz baja— ¿Qué conversabas tanto con tu papá?

—Cosas de hombres —respondió feliz, y sin esperar otra pregunta se marchó, ansioso de ver sus regalos.

Bulma lo siguió hasta que se perdió de vista.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí escondida todo el día?

La voz de Vegeta la hizo mirarlo. Continuaba ahí de pie, cruzado de brazos y con apariencia molesta, pero eso último era lo de menos porque estaba ahí y con su armadura que jamás le había quedado tan bien como ahora.

—Así que cosas de hombres. —Se le acercó hasta casi tocarlo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no podía ocultar. Era un sueño tenerlo en un momento tan importante en la vida de su hijo y de ella.

Él solo respondió levantando una ceja, sin relajar su rostro serio.

—Veo que vuelves a percatarte de mi presencia —dijo coqueta, tocando su armadura en la parte del pecho y bajando hasta el final de ésta. Por su puesto él no respondió a ese gesto.

—Jamás he dejado de sentir presencias. Jamás bajo la guardia.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque hace poco podía espiarte tranquilamente y tú ni cuenta te dabas.

—Eso es imposible.

Bulma estuvo tentada de comentarle aquella vez que lo vio en la cocina enseñándole a Trunks a usar los cubiertos y a comer correctamente, y otras cosas más, pero prefirió que no, lo dejaría para otra ocasión.

—Me alegras que hayas venido al cumpleaños de tu hijo, aunque asumo que de no encontrarte ya te hubieras marchado.

—No voy a quedarme a perder tiempo en estupideces. Solo vine por algo puntual y es todo.

—Y supongo que no me vas a decir qué es.

—Cosas de hombres —respondió a punto de escapársele una sonrisa, pero logró controlarla.

—Como sea, habías dicho que no vendrías y de todos modos estas acá… Pudiste encontrarnos —susurró sonriendo. En el crucero había muchos guerreros poderosos para sentir su ki y rastrearlos con facilidad, pero a ella le encantaba pensar que los había buscado solo a ella y a su hijo, a nadie más. Vegeta era tan especial y complicado para todo que podría jurar que había sido de ese modo.

—Simplemente estoy, pero no pidas nada más. —Dejó de mirar el mar para observarla a ella y decirle eso a la cara. Quería dejarlo bastante claro.

—Sé que estás. Soy muy inteligente, Vegeta, no lo olvides.

—Eso es imposible, te encargas de recordarlo a diario.

—Entonces ya vete, tengo que volver con los invitados.

No se dijeron más. Ya todo estaba más que dicho, simplemente compartieron unos segundos de miradas que eran las encargadas de comunicar cuando las palabras no podían salir y a futuro cuando estuviesen de más.

Vegeta levantó vuelo, y una vez que dirigió rumbo, no volvió a mirar hacia atrás. En cambio Bulma lo siguió hasta que se convirtió en un punto luminoso del cielo. Se dio cuenta que no iba en dirección hacia su casa, pero no se preocupó; sabía que lo encontraría cuando regresaran después de la celebración.

Desde que le había entregado la nave, Vegeta no había demostrado intenciones de querer abandonar la Tierra. Estaba tan concentrado entrenando a su hijo que al parecer continuaría con ellos por un largo tiempo, creando el lazo que tanto necesitaba Trunks y que sin saberlo él también sentiría. Estaba segura que ni siquiera un saiyajin como él podía resistirse al cariño de su hijo.

Si bien permanecerían sin algo concreto por mucho tiempo, la relación continuaría fortaleciéndose, mutando y con muy buenos y muy malos momentos. Trunks disfrutaría de su padre, que por temporadas necesitaría abandonar el planeta en busca de algo que jamás encontraría, porque el muy tozudo lo tenía justo en casa y por eso siempre regresaría con ellos: con Trunks y con Bulma.

No era la idea de familia que siempre tuvo la joven y soñadora Bulma, pero era la que tenía, la que la hacía feliz a ella y a su hijo y sabía que también a él, aunque no dijera nada, así que con eso estaba bien. Los finales felices podían venir de muchas formas posibles.

Pasaría mucho tiempo y situaciones entre ellos para que naciera algo indestructible y duradero, pero por el momento continuarían unidos y con Vegeta encontrándolos en cualquier parte del mundo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Con cariño,

Dev.


End file.
